Tides
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: Tides roll in and they roll out, why is that the case for love affairs...he rolled in like a tide, then as soon as something came along to sweep him away, he was gone like the tides...AkuRoku AU
1. From The Start of Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters that are brought up in this fan fiction they are under the strict ownership of Disney and Square Enix. Everything of this story is purely fan written.

Author Note: This was originally started as a way to clear my head from just a rough patch I was going through in my own general life that only my friends were aware of in regards to a particular Convention I feel I may still be incapable of attending due to various personal reasons. This story may seem purely depressing and angst filled, but, it was the only form of therapy to get my mind off the angst in my life and the emo butt I was being due to it. Please enjoy this fan fiction this is going to be an on running story until it is finally finished.

Please read and review.

Chapter 1: From the Start of Everything

Growing up, the tides have always been something your parents told you to be wary of; they were powerful currents that could pull even the must wary and ever watchful person out to the deepest parts of the ocean. No one ever said that when they come, they come in softly, ever creeping gracefully coming in and moving into your ever part of your self being and mind, and then without warning…leave.

Leave as if they never existed in your life, hurting you more then you were hurt before they enter your life. That's what Axel was, a wavering tide that had come in with a soft lofting to his entrance to enter Roxas' life. When he thought everything was fine, and he wasn't needed anymore, more like, Roxas had made it known he didn't want what Axel had to give as way of more then friendship towards him; he was gone from his life.

Life had been hard for Roxas, but after Axel had entered it; he felt he could put down his emotional barriers that barred others from entering and truly open up to others. In the end, it was nothing but a fleeting chance dream; everyone around Roxas knew what he had been going through before Axel, but as they saw the change he had created in Roxas. They all hoped it would last, but when he left and a scene was caused one of the biggest events of the school year; it was made clear. It was over. They were over. All that Axel had worked to fix in Roxas' life. Was over, and no one, not even those closest to Roxas could fix it. If only if it hadn't happened to him; things would be more contently happy in his life.

The day was the fleeting last days of their senior year, it was suppose to be the days of rejoicing that they had all managed to make it through 4 years of High School, through all the ups and downs of it. Everyone was among their own groups, Roxas was with; Olette, Pence, and Hayner, but something about Roxas' demeanor, it just seemed, to hide a silver lining that the image he had portrayed all these years, no matter how changed it had changed, it was shattered inside. All it was going to take now was for someone to push him to that one fleeting step over the edge, to make him snap. Little did anyone know; it was coming, and there was no coming back from that edge at this point the damage was done.

"Come on Roxas, this is the last video project I'll get to make before we Graduate, so, come on, don't you have a few words for the people?" the video camera moved about the blonde as he sat watching a sight before him, oblivious to the slightly chubby faced teen with the camera in his hands, "Roxas?"

What was it that made him so oblivious to the world around him, how had he come to know these people around him; a slightly short tempered blonde with a stubborn streak as long as three football fields, a short haired brunette who seemed to want to make sure that those around her succeeded, and a guy who had an interest in the Film and Video Club. Why were they brought together like they had?  
"Yo, Roxas, Earth to Roxas from the Planet Twilight High, you are being summoned back to Earth," there came a slight rap to the distance eyed blonde as his hand reached out, jerked the blonde's hand and arm up behind his back as he seethed into his ear.

"I'll answer you, when I'm good and ready to, alright?" the cerulean blue eyed blonde's jaw was set tight as he could feel the boy's breath hitching in every inch of his being as he lightly seethed through his own teeth, "Got it?"

The blonde lightly nodded as he felt the other blonde release him as the trio watched the boy leave, a trash can was left tipped over in his wake of raging anger. Lately, no one could tell why he was angry as he was; there had been several dips, bobs, weaves, twists, and turns in the rollercoaster of the boy's life. A redhead had entered his life at the start of it all, just when his life couldn't handle anymore passengers, he had ridden the horrendous ride out with him, but when it go too scary, what does most people do?

"…That bastard…enters my life as quickly as the wind and leaves as quickly as a bee sting…I hate him…I hate that miserable son of a bitch, I hope you're happy. You've gone and left me alone when I need you, thanks a lot you jackass," his words were mumbled, angrily seething as he picked up a trash can and chucked it a row of Lockers, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! AXEL YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? I LOVED YOU! I LOVED YOU, YOU MISERABLE, UNGRATEFUL, SON OF A BITCH!"

The Quad fell into a hush as the boy fell to his knees, shoulders shaking, sobs softly leaving his body's core as he pounded both fists into the walkway, the sickening crunch of flesh, blood, and muscle, colliding with that cemented floor was sickening to the ears. Campus faculty was notified as Campus Security was called out.

"Come on kid, let's go," the guard attempted to help him up, but at this point, no one could save him from the Hell he had begun to spiral into.

"…Piss off," his words seethed from his clenched teeth as he elbowed the man away from him as he headed for the school's entrance.

Silence turned to shocked awed faces and words softly uttered between combined lunch groups as they watched him leave, the Guard proceeded to follow him to stop him, but a pair of eyes watching from the Front Office gave a sense of security. Hazel eyes that were steely and hard, that hid a sense of soft remorse for the boy; he had too many times watch him fall, this time, it was time to do something.

"Roxas…Why do you hate the world so…we only want to help; he might be gone, but…you can't give up on everyone that comes along in your life, I know…" the Principal took his fingers away from the blinds as he turned to his desk; it had placed upon it a photo frame of a young man beside a woman, her hair as black as a raven, "…Its hard to let others in after we've lost sight of others…especially when others try to enter and help us."

The gates of the school closed quietly behind the blonde as they seemed to close like a death march behind him as he fell to his knees once more holding his faintly bloody hands. His eyes and gaze turned to the skies, the face's opening of which words came from opened, for a few moments, there wasn't any words just faint gasps until, something uttered forward.

"AXEL!" his cry went out into the dawning skies above him as his face became stained with soft tears as their tracks created their way down his soft, pale cheeks.

What had caused all this to happen? Why had it all come to this? How did Axel come to enter this equation to be the common denominator of this boy's pain? Pain, it has no common start and no end, no common element as to why it happens, it just comes; comes without warning, without difference between who it hurts. It comes in like a tide, and leaves out as soon as its run its course.

"…Axel…why…WHY…" the boy's sobs were unbearable as he fell to his face and buried his head around his arms, "…Why did you leave me like this? I needed you still and you left me…Please, why did you leave me?"

When we are born, we are considered innocent, our minds are capable of being molded to how our surroundings and people in our lives lead us, teach us, and grow us up in. We all live by a Hierarchy of needs, it may seem psychological in its meaning, but, it's always been that way. Our lives aren't always perfect when enter the world, Roxas gained that crash course when he was only hours old; amongst the sounds of screams for her to push, the pain she was enduring by the sedative to ease the pains, these were but the first sounds his innocent ears would hear.

"So where's the bastard?" the sound of a lighter clicking shut as the words were muffled spoken as a soft stream of smoke filled the delivery room, "Where's my bastard grandson?"

"Ma'am, we can't allow you to smoke in here," the words were soft, caring, and delicate to the ears of the child in the arms of the attending Nurse.

With a grunted huff, the cancer stick was put out as she fished about for a differing object to curve her less then salty demeanor; her eyes gazed over her exhausted, drugged daughter, "You know this is your own damn fault; I told you the idiot was bad news and do you listen? No, you are an adult, you are so far more superior then your own Mother, well, I hope you and that bastard you call a son are happy."

His soft cries filled the room as he was taken to the Nursery while Mother and Daughter fought back and forth; it was a path that they would take many times, well over several years over the course of the child's life. The Nurse who held the babe in her arms, she attended to the young babe as she softly laid him to sleep in a Nursery bed.

"…I have but one little request for you, I do this for all the newborn's I care for while they are…I have this request…I want you, to grow up and become a good man. Don't let anything of this world get to you, never push away anyone and everyone who attempts to help you when you fall…Could you do that for me?" her smile was soft and sweet; her brunette hair seemed to hang down as she let her finger be curled by the soft babe's tiny fingers.

"Nurse Gainsborough, you are needed at the Admitting Station," the fleeting moment of gentle peace brought by this woman's voice was broken as her slender finger slid out of the babe's grip.

This would be the only peace and most gentle words he would ever hear in his life, from this point on, he was born into a life where Status was the only thing that had mattered to the woman who would be his Grandmother. His father had been a man who was only passing through and for a fleeting moment had given his mother the feeling that they were truly in loved. They had planned to wed, but when something came up, he ran, he ran leaving a girl pregnant and alone, as well being forced to endure her upscale mother.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"FINE, YOU WANT THAT? YOU WON'T SEE ME EVER AGAIN, THAT BASTARD WILL NEVER SEE A CENT OF ANY INHERITANCE I WOULD HAVE LEFT HIM!"

It was beginning, a beginning of an end that was ended before he was even born; scorned love affair filled with deep resentment. The years drifted by and even without the blessing of her mother, the young woman proceeded to have her son christened at the local Church. A short number of friends and family that still cared for her well being as well as the child's, were the only ones to attend the ceremony; she was given a chance to redeem herself for in her own father's eyes, she could do no wrong. The path for the child to grow up in the path that kind hearted Nurse had wished for him seemed to be working in his favor.

As quickly as such things come about, they just as quickly leave our lives; in the next three years, resentment, anger, distrust, words of anger and distaste arose in the now and again arguments between the mother and daughter. Why had God allowed such a life for this child? Even after entering Kindergarten, he thought that question over.

"Children, I want you to meet Roxas, he's new here, so make him feel comfortable," Mrs. Thorndike seemed to be an understanding person; she reminded Roxas of the kind Nurse who had cared for him when he was born.

"Hi Roxas, I'm Olette, that's Pence and Hayner," the brunette's face seemed to be bright and cheerful.

Pence seemed content to be taking pictures with the toy camera he could always be found carrying around, from Kindergarten to even where ever he went with his family; Hayner was a complete opposite, he was always leering at a slightly older by a few months boy.

"Poopie face Seifer, thinks he's cool," Hayner seemed resentful towards the older boy and his friends because he had never forgiven Seifer for the time in Preschool when during nap time, Seifer decided to stick the boy's hands in warm water, and draw on his face.

"Come on, Hayner, Seifer may be a poopie head, but you are better then him," Pence was busy taking make believe photos with his camera as he pushed up the oversized sweat band on his head, "I know you'll be a cooler guy then he is sooner or later."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll beat that poopie head and then he'll have to be a better guy to me," Hayner struck a mock pose as Olette and Pence fell down laughing; Roxas felt a little out of place, but he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Kindergarten, or school for that matter seemed to be the only place he could seek refuge from home, coming home to his mom was something he never looked forward to; she had made attempts to get a job through her families connections, but even after she started, it would fall through. It became apparent after several years, long after Roxas had enter Junior High, that the reason his mom would lose her job was either due to not being able to get along with others, or she would find a guy to latch onto, only to find out he was either; gay, married, engaged, dating, or just plain not interested.

"Hey Roxas, come eat snack over here with us," Olette waved him over, but even with every first time of starting school, there is going to be the one common denominator of ruining a person's life, the class or even school bully.

"Oops, better watch your step next time goldilocks," the sneer voice of Seifer scoffed as he walked off to eat snack.

"Seifer, you are a big poopie head!" Hayner's words caught the 4 and 5 year olds of the Kindergarten class off guard as well as the teacher.

The unanimous "Oooo, you said a bad word" could be heard throughout the classroom, "What was that goldilocks?"

Hayner knew he had gotten in over his head this time, and even as his little knees knocked; his heart was racing and as he looked for a way to get away, there was another voice that broke the silence, "Poopie head, Seifer!"

"Roxas…" Olette's voice was soft to a whisper as she tried to stop him, but there was no stopping him as he continued the chant on and on, even as Seifer made his way towards Roxas.

"So, you were the one," Seifer would've struck him, but the Teacher stopped them.

"And you are one of the two whose getting put in time out without snack, come on you two, you too, Roxas," Mrs. Thorndike pulled Seifer along by his wrist as Roxas solemnly got up and followed her; Hayner mouthed to him a faint 'Thank you' as Roxas went to the corner.


	2. Changes Comes With Time

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters that are brought up in this fan fiction they are under the strict ownership of Disney and Square Enix. Everything of this story is purely fan written.

Chapter 2: Change Comes With Time

Things seemed like they wouldn't change, or show any signs of changing to the way of life his Mother had gone down that had ended up in his birth, the next years seemed to pass like nothing. His mother had learned to clean up her act, she got a job with a local business firm, but even with a single mother trying to support herself and a young child, in a life of business, there were _sacrifices_ she had to make.

"Mommy, why do you have to go out tonight, can't you stay in tonight with me?" his soft, innocent voice would've been enough to make any other mother stop at the door, turn around, embrace the boy and tell him, 'Yes, I will stay in tonight, and we'll have our own little party, how about that?'

Her eyes never left the mirror as she finished priming up her image for the night she was about to have with a man that she considered a _very _important client, "Roxas," it always started with that, and then ended up with an excuse, "You know Mommy has hard work to do and if Mommy doesn't work, then we don't get to live the life we've grown accustomed to."

She could reel in the most hard to crack men, and make promises she couldn't make to her son, even if his soft lips curled into a soft pout that Mommy wasn't going to stay home; he would heave the all too familiar sigh, "Okay Mommy…" then give her a soft peck on her cheek as the sound of the Babysitter ringing the doorbell rang through the room, "Auntie Aerith is here!"

"Well, I'm off then, I'll be home late, Aerith, make yourself at home," with that final word, his mom disappeared into the night without another goodbye, glance, turn of her head, not even a goodbye hug or kiss for her sweet son, "Be a good bye for Aunt Aerith, Roxas."

His soft little hand waved, halfheartedly as he saw her crawl into yet another man's car, her kisses she must have, just once, kissed him goodnight when she came home from her late business meetings, they kissed another man this time.

"Cute kid, I ever get to meet him?" the man smoothly asked as he slipped his hand into her lap, "Well?"

And like clockwork, she would lightly shutter at a man touching her so inappropriately but she didn't mind it as she calmly, coolly, and like the succubus she was, she would play him off, "Depends on how the night goes, and whether or not we can sink this deal," her charm oozed from her very smile; it was disgusting, who knew what those "meetings" and "dinner dates" really meant.

Roxas came to understand what they truly meant, they were a date so that the man could get his mom drunk, they would talk business, and then, hormones would take over and like wild animals; they would wind up in the man's bed, spooning one another. She would leave his house before his wife could find them out, the deal would be sealed right then there she would come home, catch a few hours sleep, and be ready to conquer the business world with the same spark as she had that night before. Years rolled on by, many dinner dates and meetings later; she started to give up on the game of it all, the men no longer interested her.

They were either married, recently married, too old, perverted, inexperienced, or gay, "ROXAS, GET DOWN HERE A MINUTE!" her voice bellowed up the stairway as it found itself meeting the roadblock that was the boy's bedroom door, "ROXAS!"

Music could be heard blaring from his room, loud, screaming, and inaudible music, who could tell what the bands were actually singing about, "The dragon's awake and she's already roaring," he rolled over on his side as he turned the stereo down, the sheet pooling around his waist.

A delicate arm wrapped around his shoulders, the girl's fingertips playing with the bumps on his slight chiseled figure as her lips traced dancing kisses up and down the side of his hickey riddled neck, "…I guess I'll see you at school?" her blonde hair draped to her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his chest, her head nuzzling into the back of his neck, "Roxas?"

"You should get out of here…if she finds you up here, she'll not only skin me, she'll have the cops up here so fast you won't see school tomorrow…" his hands brushed hers off as he stood up, the sheet falling off his body, revealing his soft backside, and the one thing all the girls loved about him, "…If I'm not grounded for my report card, which I'm sure she's bellowing about, I'll see you at school."

Her delicate fingers curled the sheet back up around her chest as she started to gather up her scattered clothes, but a thought crossed her thoughts for a moment, "…Well, how about if I don't see you tomorrow," she came up behind him, draping her arms around his waist, and moving her hands into the place he seemed to excel in, all the girls knew he could excel in this place, "…How about one little quickie before I gotta dart out of your secret cave before the cave comes to steal me away?"

His head shook, as he took hold of her hands before she could make any further moves, "You keep talking like that and someone's gonna take you for being a whore, Namine," he reached for his boxers and jeans, but she was still insistent on getting more from him, her hand reaching out and fondling him as he bent over to grab his clothes told a lot about her, "Namine…please…stop this."

"Not till you get back here in bed, and give me what I want," her voice was harsh; it reminded him too much of his mother, whenever she failed to get a deal broken because the man wasn't into spooning his date to seal the deal, Roxas would end up being the one to suffer, "If you don't, so help me, I'll scream and tell your mom that you drugged me, dragged me here, and raped me…No cop or any other authority figure would believe a boy's word over a girl."

Her smile was devious, dangerous, he was always hooked in by it; even her fingers gave off a lot as they continued to trace each corner of the object she was fondling; he would've given anything for her to stop; his shoulders softly heaved out of giving into the girl's demands, "…Fine," his hands dropped the clothes as the other worked the stereo up again, louder then before as the sounds of gasps, moans, the bed groaning under the wild rollercoaster were masked, this time, it wasn't Namine getting the end of this rollercoaster, _…You really are a whore, Namine, and I'm an idiot for even getting involved with you…Note to self…sarcastically thank Kairi for the hook up._

Music is meant to soothe the savage beast, but it wasn't going to soothe the beast atop Roxas until it was finally over; she gathered up her clothes, and redressed in front of him, letting him see her dress again, "Mnh…Roxas, you know, maybe I should hook you up with my friend's cousin, he's a brunet, you would like him; he's got about the same style of hair as you…It would be kinda hot if you two got together, and maybe," she leaned over onto the bed at him where he laid on his back from the 'rollercoaster', "…If you are open to it…and wouldn't mind a third wheel in the room, maybe I could film your little fun."

"Get out," his voice cut like a dagger through the sickening air of hot sex, his eyes never left the ceiling, "Didn't you hear me or are you deaf from the stereo?" he shoved her without regard and without looking where his hand had landed to shove her, "I said to get the Hell out of here, slut."

Roxas had never been beaten as a child, his mother never resorted to such things because she was never around to see if he ever acted up to reprimand him, but, the moment Namine's hand hit his face, it was the first time he had ever felt reprimanded, "You boys are all the same, you are all assholes," she fixed her top as she took her leave through his bedroom window, the same way she had entered to wake him from his studies and get the party started as you might say, "…Think about my proposition, Roxas, it would make a nice little snuff film to cash in and earn some extra cash besides that lazy job you have after school to get the Hell out of your dragon of a Mother's house sooner, and so we can be together sooner."

Pillow connected with closed window as he winced lightly, _Damn Namine…you are too rough when it comes to quickies…I can't even move now…_

"ROXAS NATHANIAL JACOBSON, DOWN HERE, NOW!" his mother's voice wasn't going away anytime soon, as the sounds of My Chemical Romance's _I Don't Love You _came on as if it was waiting to play at the right moment.

He shifted over on his side as he placed his feet down on the floor of his bedroom, they brushed against strewn clothes, the same ones he was planning to get into before Namine forced him into sex, again, "…Better extinguish the dragon's rage before she finds out what was going on up here…"

Whenever Namine came over, she would wear the same damn perfume, Calvin Klein, and the moment they started getting really into it, the smell of her sweat dripping off from the heated rollercoaster would start mixing with that awful smelling perfume. It made the room smell like a Boy's Locker Room, but luckily for Roxas, he was a slight neat freak so he always had Frebreeze at his bedside table as he sprayed the air to hide her scent.

Dragon claws were tapping on the kitchen counter, drumming out the death march for the blonde as he padded down the carpeted stairwell into the kitchen where he met the all too familiar sight of his mother; cigarette hanging from her lips, her hair a shamble and her top halfway open, _Great, she's drunk, pissed, and lacking intimacy…not mention the fact I just got through with someone almost like her, but younger…_

"You beckoned for my presence, oh great Mother of mine," once again, he felt the sting of a woman's hand across his face, _Yep…she's drunk_

She sneered through the halfway burnt filtered cancer stick hanging off her lips, "Don't be an ass, you speak to me with respect you little bastard," she took a pamphlet that was sitting on the corner, and gave him another dose of pain, but on the other side of his face, "Care to explain to me what this, smart ass?"

It took him a few seconds to bring himself back to reality from her drunken anger, "…A pamphlet?" _…Even though I know damn well what it is…I'm just seeing how long you'll drag this out_

"Nice try, wise ass," she whacked him again as she wretched his right arm out, "Roll up your sleeve…for every grade I see below a 'B', you are going to get this," she demonstrated as she ground the lit cigarette into his arm.

He knew not to wince or show pain on his face when she was drunk and pissed, it would save him from further pain and from her driving it further into his shoulder, "…Y-Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, now, let's see what we've got here," she started to read through it, she seemed appeased at what she saw, but the moment her eyes came upon the Business Classes she had forced him into, her eyes flashed up and didn't give any warning as she drove it in deep, four times, "…You little shit, I told you, nothing less then an 'A' or 'B' in these classes…these four classes, 2 C'S , A 'D', and YOU ARE ALMOST FAILING BUSINESS ETHICS?!"

Pain was blinding his sight and it was a good thing it was; it blinded him to the woman wrenching him into the floor, and his body became numb instantly before her first half drunken instep hit him in the chest, and stomach, _…God…why did you send me into this woman's life…she could care less if I'm alive, all she does is hurt me…what did I ever do to land in this life?_

"Roxas…Roxas…Hello…Earth in there to Roxas," a familiar voice waved a wavering hand in front of the boy's face, "Can I have the answers to last night's homework?"

Half dazed, the boy shifted up in his seat as he shoved his friend's face away, "No, Hayner, if you didn't do it, you're not getting them off me to avoid the Teacher's anger for forgetting to do your homework again," he put his head back down on his desk until the start of class bell rang.

The class took their seats as the teacher walked in, his lilac hair was an all too tell tale sign that he had either gotten into a fight with a bowl of grape punch or had gone in for a perm and ended up with a color he didn't want, "Okay class, I have a few announcements; first, there will be tutoring available for those of you FAILING this class…which I know a small majority of you are," his eyes roamed out over the room, a small groan started out in almost a wave as he cased over the students, the eyes falling on Roxas, "Stop it, and my second announcement…"

A number of students began to groan, knowing without a doubt he was going to announce a pop quiz, "Here it comes, the doomsday notice," groaned out Roxas' friend from earlier.

"Can it, Hayner…" a girl with light brunette hair flicked him in the head as she watched the teacher's eyes seem to rove her way among the other small band of students in the room.

Nestled against the back wall was the inconspicuous Namine talking with her friend Kairi along with the brunet she had mentioned to Roxas as she pointed him out, "…Isn't he cute? Not much in the way of a mouth, but he's pretty good in the sack…" Namine airily chuckled to herself as she saw Roxas' eyes seem to look back her way as she gave him a less then tasteful 'Hello', "…Don't worry, I'm sure he'll loosen up and be willing to go along with it, if you're cool with it, Sora?"

The brunet eyed the wary eyed blond who seemed to have little to nothing to do with the brunet, it was enough for the brunet to make a decision, "Thanks but no thanks, I'm already screwing someone…where I'm sure you're seeing more then just Roxas," he clicked his tongue along the inside of his cheek at her as his eyes seemed to point out every other guy she had to had spooned in the last six months since senior year had started, "Am I correct? Tell me if I'm getting warmer or just plain frigid cold like you're little heart."

"If you would be so kind as to wait till class is over for the gossip?" the teacher cleared his throat as his eyes seemed to stare to their side of the room; Namine couldn't stand it anymore as she pushed her desk away from her and she stormed out of the room with Kairi tailing her, "As I was saying…"

Knocking was the next thing to be heard coming from the classroom door as the teacher opened it, "This was my second announcement," standing in the doorway stood a fiery redhead, his face had an upside triangle on either side of his and if you looked close enough, you could see the eyeliner that lined his emerald eyes, "Class, welcome to our class, Axel, I want you guys to be nice, there isn't much time left of this senior year and I don't want this year to be the year that sends me into early retirement."

Roxas had never been one to put anything on fate, or believe that there was something out there that drew us to a particular person that could show us the meaning of why we exist on this planet. That was until, _**he **_walked in; his soft footsteps seemed to break the silence around Roxas as his eyes casted up to meet the lanky figure of the redhead that seemed to saunter up to the front of the classroom. His demeanor was different from any of the other guys on campus, he carried himself with an air of arrogance, and it seemed to set something off in Roxas. Something he had never felt before, his heart was pulsating with every step the man took. It was if he was the only one standing there, staring at him, like no one else in the room matter until the teacher's voice broke the quiet.

"You can take a seat next to Mr. Jacobson over there," no sooner had the teacher made the remark then Roxas felt the sudden need to dart for a Hall Pass and the Boy's Bathroom, "Mr. Jacobson?"


	3. New Student Scare

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters that are brought up in this fan fiction they are under the strict ownership of Disney and Square Enix. Everything of this story is purely fan written.

Chapter 3: New Student Scare

Luckily beyond anything else, the bathroom was empty minus the sound of Roxas' soft panting, his face painted with an utter stare of red; how could one new student make such an impression on him? His hands raked through his hair viciously as he tried to get him out of his head, "Damn…why is someone like him have to come into the school right now…I can't…I can't…I can't get him out of my head, my heart's racing fast, I'm sweating, I feel as if my heart would explode" his mind started to calm down as he started to come and almost conclusion, _I never had these feelings when I was around Namine…it seemed right…but…no, no, no, I can't be feeling something for this guy, I hardly know him…I can't be gay, I can't be gay, Mom would disown me…_

"Come in here often to hide out from the new guy?" that cocky tone of voice seemed almost too easy to not realize it was the new guy from class, his hand rested on the top of the bathroom stall door as came in and kneeled in front of Roxas, "…Some 'Welcoming' committee you sure are…"

Roxas wanted to push past him, but he felt glued to the floor, "…I felt ill, is that a crime now?" his eyes leered up at the emerald ones, but the emerald ones seemed to light up as the man's hand brushed up against Roxas' face, "What are you…"

His fingers were brushing over the deepening blush on the boy's face as his thumb traced the lining of his eyes till his fingers were resting around the boy's chin, he seemed to be reeling him in, and Roxas seemed strangely comfortable with it as his eyes closed, but they shot open as soon as he felt hot lips on his own.

"W-What are you doing?!" he nearly screamed as he pushed the man's hand away, but he caught it as he caught his wrist and pinned them both up behind his head as he pushed him back onto the stall toilet, _Oh god…I'm going to be man raped in the school bathroom! _

"…Checking out the local affair…you're rather cute, compared to the half dozen girl's who've tried to get in my pants at my last school," his smile was cocky and quirky, almost seemed to be like a snake charming its way into the mind of Eve all over again, "…And I'd have to say, you aren't half bad a kisser; I wonder what other parts of you are just as good."

His eyes roved down to the boy's top as he straddled him on the toilet, his fingers working the boy's shirt open, as his head rested in the crook of the boy's neck, nipping him harder, suckling each spot he nipped. His tongue was amazing, it was as if he knew what he was doing as it worked up behind the shell of his ear; his hands were almost as amazing as they worked across the flesh of the boy's chest, the moment his fingers brushed his bumps, he felt the boy buck, and nearly moan out under him.

His fingers brushed again as he felt buck again, "…Sensitive much?" he moved his nipping kisses towards the middle of the boy's throat and as he was about to get down to the middle of his chest; he felt resistance.

"…I'm sorry…I have a girlfriend and I'm not the least bit interested in guys…sorry for any mix signals I may have sent," Roxas felt like he had just whored himself out for a man who had intentions to take him on that toilet without any regard, "…Excuse me."

He moved as he buttoned his shirt back up as he made sure that the hickeys he knew the new guy had left on his neck weren't showing as he pushed open the door and headed back for class, _…God, I have sinned…smite me for my sin before word leaks out that I almost got to second base with a man who may not seem as straight as a telephone pole…_

The rest of the day seemed like it wouldn't end and even still as he walked home; his friends watched him leaving to go home, "Something seems odd about Roxas, it's not like him to go home moping more then usual," Hayner was the first to remark as he watched the blond walking home.

"He was only the happiest when we were little kids, as he's gotten older, his mom has become a bigger and bigger town whore of Babylon, I wish there was something we could do to make him happy like that again," the brunet from before furrowed her brows as she worried about the boy.

Gossiping as usual was Namine talking with her typical crowd; she was still trying to get Sora to just go one night with Roxas, but the more she pushed the more he was willing to push away from her, "So, who is this guy you say you're screwing? I've known you most of your life and I know the people you hang with, so, spill, who is he?" she was determined to get an answer out of him.

"You sure are a persistent little she devil, it's a wonder that Roxas hasn't dumped you yet," whenever someone said something she didn't like hearing; she would resort to slapping them.

"Bite your tongue," she would have struck him again had a hand grabbed her wrist as her soft blue eyes turned back to see platinum silver hair and mint green eyes staring down at her, "Just who the hell are you?"

She wretched her wrist away from the man's grasp as he spun her around so she was staring into his eyes, "…I'm Sora's boyfriend you little prissy poodle…you strike him again, I swear to you, I'll make you wish you weren't at this school," his voiced was dark, metallic and hinted at jealousy.

"Riku…" the brunet snapped at the boy, "Let her go, she's just a friend…who doesn't know when to hold her words back behind that mouth of hers."

"Tch, I don't need this," she pushed away from the table as she headed for Roxas' house, she needed something to cuddle with and make her feel better; the only way she would get it, would be by forcing Roxas to make her feel better.

Once he got home, he found a note posted to the fridge:

_Roxas, _

_ Gone out with an old co-worker, will be home whenever, you know the drill; no girl's over…what so ever. If you do have one over, protection is needed if you are planning anything with the girl. _

_Whatever,_

_ Mom_

He took no time in just ridding the fridge of the eyesore as he dunked in the trash, "Same to you too, Mom, whatever," his voice edged on the point of pure and utter, why do I even give a damn anymore about you, and sarcasm.

The answering machine was blinking and his only response was to give it a sign that he wasn't interested in whatever it had to spill out and that there wasn't any chance anytime soon that he would get to the message as he flopped onto the sofa to stare at the T.V. but the sounds of a knock at the door was going to interrupt his time alone, "It's open!"

"Not much of a form of security you got there blond one, or do you care that possible rapist, murders, and other possible problems could be walking into your house?" that same arrogant, cocky, attitude seemed to ring out as clear as day as Roxas sat up on the sofa, his eyes grazing up over the top of the sofa, "Well?"

Why, of all people, he wouldn't have minded Hayner and Olette, especially Pence to come over, on a good day, he wouldn't have minded Namine dropping by, but the sight of the red head made his blood boil, "Do you make it a daily thing to follow home guys you pin in the bathroom in hopes you can score with them, even if they're aren't gay?" his eyes watched him for any change in mood, "Or is it you're a stalker, but you're really bad at it?"

The spiky red spikes of his head shook with his head movements, "Are you always this charming, or did I just catch you on a good day?" his tongue clicked against the inside of his cheek as he rested his arms on the back of the sofa, his head was the next thing to rest on the sofa back, "…So, does my little blond escapade hostage have a name?"

"How about, never in a full moon will I ever tell you my name, jackass?" if Roxas' hand could've been a guillotine blade, it would've lopped the man's head off right where it lay as he went to swing his hand up to whap the man in the head, but once again; he was caught off guard, "LET GO OF ME!"

"Not till you say the magic word…or I get tired of watching you squirm…" his smile was so intoxicating, it oozed every bit of his snake charming like charm; if he could, he could've wooed birds from the trees to nest with bees, "…So, a name, or else, I'm gonna keep you like this and keep torturing you till I get a name…"

Roxas knew better then to let into arrogant, punk ass jerks that were much like this guy, his mood changed as he scoffed, "What am I, Rumplestilksin?" this didn't earn him a chance away from the man as he felt the man's teeth graze his neck in the same spot from that afternoon, "S-stop…"

"Why…you think you'll learn to like it if I keep doing it enough…tell me your name and I won't have to get you naked and unable to walk for the next three weeks," his nose nuzzled in against the back of his ear as lips pursed around the lobe, taking all of him in as the other started to travel southwards into places unknown, "…Now, I've told you mine in class…I just want to get know my fellow classmate…"

He felt trapped, he knew he should fend this guy off, he could just rape him without regard, go along his way, and then act as if it didn't happen the next time they crossed paths in the hallway, "…D-Do you plan…to molest…all your classmates like this?" his body was unconsciously moving up closer against the back of the sofa, "…Or is it just the smartass blonde's that get you off?"

The man let up as he crawled over the top of the sofa, straddling the boy on it, his hands pinned up where they had been in the bathroom stall as his emerald eyes gazed deeply into Roxas' eyes; he could see the hurt in his eyes, the pain he would go through with living with a screwed up Mother. Taking advantage of such of a cute, but screwed up kid, was never his style as he let him up, shifting off him as he headed for the door.

"Just testing you and I also brought by something you left in class," he pointed to a notebook that contained the Business Ethic's homework he managed to leave in class, "Do I hear a 'Thank You'?"

He curled his fingers around it as he thought he would shred it like a wild animal as he gave him a soft voiced, 'Thank You' before heading to the door to let him out, "…Is this some sadistic game you play to get off when you can't some guy you don't even know to drop his to get your kicks? That's just sick," he kept his gaze away from him, thinking this guy was nothing more then a guy looking to get off on another guy, "…I don't swing that way, so don't g---"

"Shut up…" the man's lips caught Roxas' spiteful filled ones as he seemed to push him against the grain of the doorframe; Roxas' eyes at first were wide with surprise, but after what seemed forever, he could feel his body caving in as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck, "…And you said you weren't into guys, damn hypocrite."

He pulled away after nipping at Roxas' lower lip, his fingers working the boy's waistline as he teased at the idea of sneaking a peek at what he would be working with, but, pushing it too far in one fell swoop would ruin the romance of it all.

"…I'm not a hypocrite…I-I-I'm just not sure yet if I can really follow through with something like what you want out of me…Namine would kill me and spread it around that I'm gay for some guy whose probably out of my league," he clammed up right then and there; he had never said such words and made him scared, but the feeling the man's arms around him, holding him close so that his senses were enticed by the smells that wafted off him, "…I'm scared…I've never felt this way before…"

Axel's hands cupped at the boy's face as he brought them upwards towards his gaze as softly spoke to him, "…It's alright to be scared…it's the only way to prove you're truly human, and defines you from all the assholes out there in the world," his lips softly pecked at Roxas' again as he turned to leave but Roxas soft fingers brushing the man's wrist made him momentarily stopped, "…What?"

"…When…when did…when did you realize you weren't in it for girls…that they didn't interest you…what told you, that you weren't normal?" his voice was flat and shaky, he wasn't use to these new feelings; he would've taken Axel right in that moment, but he wasn't ready for that step; the step of taking him into his room, and having him show him what it was like to be a different human, "Was it the first time you tried to make love in bed with a girl that you realized that it wasn't right?"

Axel seemed confused, but he could tell the boy was more then confused, he was curious beyond all doubt, he softly rolled his eyes as he pointed at the sofa, working a cigarette out of his shirt pocket, "Sit on the couch and wait for me, after I have this smoke…I'll come back and tell you everything, and if you aren't too turned off by my story…maybe we can talk about 'us'."

Everything was spinning, was this actually happening, was he actually going to find out if he was truly gay? That everything he had lived for was a lie that even though Namine was the hottest girl on campus, could it be that even when she was riding him in the bed; that he couldn't see her in that image, that he was seeing someone else? Not another girl, but…a guy? He walked over to the sofa and sat down, more like laid down; this was too much _…What have I walked into?_

"…Who had thought I could get him to react like that, and I hardly know the kid," Axel seemed proud of himself as he grinned through the cigarette in his lips, but the sight of something blonde working its way towards Roxas' house told him that he had to get out of here, _Time for me to get out of here before Hell breaks loose up in here._

With a flick of his wrist, the cigarette was put out and he was on his way.

_Maybe another time I'll tell you my life story…right now, I need to get out of here before I step on someone's toes._

Namine was walking along with another individual, but it wasn't the same blond she was always hanging off of, the blonde's hair was wilder then Roxas' and his outfit proved he was more of a surfer then anything else, "So, you sure that Roxas won't get pissed that we're hanging out," the blonde seemed worried as he saw Roxas' house coming into view, "I don't need some jealous boyfriend on me."

"Shut up about him, believe me, I've got him so worked over that there is no way he could care less if I'm with another guy," Namine's charm could woo any guy, and leave Roxas unaware she was seeing others behind his back, "…So, how about we go back to your place and talk about _us _so more…with a little bit of music, and see where it goes from there."

The blond didn't seem to worried about it now, he wasn't dense to her words as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they made it towards his house; Roxas was in his own home alone, thinking the red head would return, but as the night was slipping into the place of day. He knew he wasn't coming back as he set about making his own dinner, and waiting the hours out for his mom to get home.

"I should've known better then to trust a smooth talking snake, that's how I got roped in with Namine…"pots slammed against the stove top, water rushing into pots as they hissed under the flame, his anger was fueling the reaction of the makeshift meal, "…Do I have 'take me for all I'm worth without regard for my feelings' stamped on my forehead? Am I that big a blond to be reeled in by words and then to just be let go because I'm not worth anything?"

A string of profanity followed his anger as he sat down on the floor with his head placed against the back of the fridge, tears started to stream like a free flowing river as he raked his hands up through his hair, _I'm sick of being used by people…especially red headed jackasses that think they can prove anything by one kiss…it didn't mean anything._

The phone was the next thing to ring besides the ringing alarms in his head that were screaming that second chances were made to be given to people like Axel as he just let the machine get it, "Hey Roxas, its your favorite Aunt, I guess you're busy studying…um, I guess I'll" the phone was picked up by the shaking hand of Roxas as he answered the phone.

"Hello…"

"Roxas? You okay?"

"…"

"Roxas?"

"…Sorry, I'm just having a really bad day…"

"Want to talk about it?"

"…Can you just come over…I could really use someone to talk to."

"Are you sure everything is alright?"

"…I don't know anymore, can you just come over, Mom isn't going to be home till who knows when, and I could really use someone to talk to…"

His voice sounded wracked with emotion as he placed the phone on the floor as the sound of the water boiling over into the burner as he buried his face in his knees, waiting for his Aunt to come over, "…This is the time I could use my Mom…if she wasn't a careless, heartless, bitch…"


	4. Life is Cruel, Why is That?

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters that are brought up in this fan fiction they are under the strict ownership of Disney and Square Enix. Everything of this story is purely fan written.

Chapter 4: Life Is Cruel, Why Is That?

Aerith lived only ten minutes away from the house as she drove over as fast as she could as she lightly knocked on the front door, only to find it slightly ajar at her touch as she walked in, curious as to whether or not she was going to walk in on something that would need an ambulance, "Roxas…Roxas…Anyone home?" her voice was soft as she called out until she came around the corner, finding him on the floor, sobbing like a small child, "Roxas…what happened to you?"

"…The new guy in class happened to me…" he looked up as the tracks of tears seemed to shine ever brightly in the luminous lighting of the kitchen, "I met the new guy today, and I think…I may not be in love with Namine anymore."

She was confused by his words as she sat down next to him, draping an arm around his shoulders as she pulled him up close to her, "…So, have you told your Mom yet about you and Namine, or even this new upcoming…that you may not be as straight as a staircase anymore?" her words seemed straight and to the point, no hiding the pain of the words, "Hmm?"

"…I don't know if its true yet," he seemed to grow silent as in the ill fated moment, he told her everything that had happened that day at school, even from the before school activity with Namine, "…But after he kissed me in the doorway to shut me up from being an even bigger ass, I felt then…there was something awkward about it, my mind said…this is right…but something in me was screaming that it wasn't…I don't know what is right and wrong with this…"

Aerith was understanding to his situation as she helped him up and turned off the burner, "From what you've told me, it sounds like you've got a choice to make, see if you can make it work out with Namine, or…pursue this red head of yours…" her smile could always smooth things out as she pointed at the chairs in the Dining Room as she set about serving them dinner, "I always had a weird feeling about that Namine…she never really seemed your type. Heck, even when I saw you with the other little girls on the playground when you were a kid even up through where you are now. You never seemed to stay interested in a girl."

Roxas could feel himself growing redder and redder by the minute as his Aunt revealed the deepest secrets about him that he had all but forgotten about, "So, are you trying to imply that I'm really gay, Aunt Aerith? Or are you trying to cover for the fact that Cloud has been hitting on the School Principal and you are just going to let it go?"

"…I'm not implying anything, Roxas, its up to you figure out where you stand in your choice of lovers, and," she shoved a wad of spaghetti into her mouth, "I'm fine with Cloud trying to show Leon he cares, I'm fine with it. He and I, our time together is not as different as the one you're facing with Namine, after the first time we tried to do it…and failed epically at it, he told me about his feelings for Leon."

This was the first time he had ever heard her speak so openly about the fact she was alright with the one man everyone thought was right for her to be hitting on another man, "So…can I ask you something?" he swallowed down a wad of spaghetti as he washed it down, "You don't have answer right away…just, keep an open mind about it."

"What's on your mind?" she leaned forward on her elbows as she listened intently to her Nephew's words.

"…If I do figure out that I'm in love with Axel, and figure out that I am not straight…and my mom throws me out, can I…" her hand stood up as she closed her eyes; it was almost an absolute 'No' to Roxas the moment he saw her react like that.

She softly sighed as she stood up, walked to his side as she embraced him tightly, whispering against his ear, "…You'll always be welcomed at my home, my home is always a second home for you…don't worry. I'll be there for you when the time comes…"

He felt like he might cry all over again as he hugged her tightly back, his words became soft as he mouthed, 'Thank you…'; the night dragged on as Roxas went about his homework, Aerith stayed downstairs watching the T.V., but as the night wore on, she found herself sleeping on the sofa. Roxas' cell phone ringing was the one thing that jerked him from of his half asleep state over his homework; the caller I.D. was typical, a single white Carnation with a small N drawn into the middle of it told him everything.

"Hello?" Roxas' voice was groggy from being half asleep as the peppy voice of his girlfriend came on the line.

"Hey boyfriend of mine, mind if I come over and study with you…I know you could use the help."

"…"

"Roxas?"

"…Actually, I'm about to go to bed, I've been up doing my homework, so now is not the best time."

"Yeah right, I know you aren't ready to go bed without one little good night kiss from your favorite girl" her voice sounded as if she was drunk and giggly; it was annoying to half asleep ears, he wanted to just hang up on her, "So, I'm gonna come over."

"…Are you drunk?" his voice was close to snapping at her over the phone, "If you are, then get your ass home."

A phone slapped shut with an angry string of profanity was heard as it slammed, "Stupid ass boyfriend, won't let me come over and see him, I just wanted one little good night kiss," her speech seemed slurred as she stood up and headed for the boy she had been staying with, for his front door.

"Let up on him, Namine, you know he can't ever give you what I just gave you," the boy's smile seemed cockily happy that he had just banged one of his former friend's girlfriend, "He's just uptight that you push him too far at times."

Her phone connected with the boy's head, "FUCK OFF, TIDUS!" her drunken stupor caused her to trip and the phone to bounce from his head to the wall where it opened, as if by some kind of miracle, her phone called hadn't ended.

"…Namine…we're through…" the familiar BEEP, BEEP, of the phone on the other end hanging up was heard.

"…Crap." Namine felt that she had just ruined any chance with her boyfriend ever again, and knowing Roxas, he would never take her back, regardless of what she said or promised to do to make him suffer.

Tears are only meant for the truly cruel moments in our life, most relationships, when they end, one or both individuals in the relationship would be in tears once the reality of their break up and end of what they had had finally sunk in. For Roxas, that wasn't the case, maybe it was the late night timing, or the fact that maybe, just maybe, he could care less if they were over. He was ready for something else to start; he was ready for a new start, a new chapter in life to start.

His fingers brushed half asleep against his lips, the marks the man had left on him a soft curl of his lips started, "…Maybe, its time I take a jump into the deep in of a new relationship," as much as he was afraid of going through the thought of figuring out whether or not he was in love with a man he hardly knew; he knew somewhere in his heart, it was alright_…Maybe, maybe this is really right…_

Homework was done and put away into his backpack for the next day as he smashed his alarm clock to go off at the typical wake up time; it had almost become clockwork that he would be crawling into bed to do the dance in the sheets with Namine. Tonight, that wasn't the case, and you know, it never once crossed his mind as he snuggled down into the sheets, tonight, he would dream of something, or someone else tonight. Dreams, they are almost a window to our most inner thoughts, and in Roxas' dreams, he found himself in the same place and positions he had been with Namine, but in his mind, he found himself hopelessly pinned under the red head. The man making his every core feeling scream, filling every place in him, making him tingle with sensations he had never experienced. There was so much flesh apparent in the dream, it seemed so vivid, he could hear the slaps of flesh upon flesh; he could almost feel the slamming pressure and prick of slamming hitting inside of him as he bolted awake in a cold sweat during the cycle of his sleep.

"…Wha…Wha…What was that…?" he had never wet the bed once he had learned to not wet the bed, but for the first time in life, he felt the feeling, but it was a different wet, _God this embarrassing…I've just had a wet dream over a guy…_

After changing sheets and night clothes, he went off to bed again, trying to not have the same strange, and erotic dreams again; he wasn't sure if this was what was like to be having one's first feelings for a person of the same sex_…Just let the morning get here already…_

No true thoughts could've been thought as the morning dawned as almost per his request as the alarm clock woke him awake, but the sounds of only his footsteps, and the sight of his Aunt still asleep on the sofa. It was enough to tell him his Mom probably wasn't home at all the sound of her soft snoring through the bedroom door answered it for him. Slipping off to school without letting anyone know he had had the strange accident during the night was the best idea as he slipped down the sidewalk walking towards the town bus stop. School was its normal buzz, but the sight of Namine by herself, no one speaking to her, especially Tidus, made Roxas realize that she had caught on that he had heard the entire conversation.

Her eyes glared daggers in his direction, "What's your problem, boy kisser?" her sneer was enough to send a chill down his spine, but send an alert into his head that somehow she had figured something was wrong with him, "Why don't you and your little boyfriend go make out in a hallway somewhere?"

"What is your problem, Namine? I dumped you on the phone last night because you were with Tidus, and I know you have a history of sleeping around behind my back…where do you get off calling me names like that?" he was trying to not draw attention to himself or the fact that he and Namine had split, "What gives you the right to think I'm into guys?"

His face was barraged by the school newspaper, the front cover plastered with an image of Roxas pinned up against bathroom stall, almost half undressed, making out with an unknown red headed figure, starting to crossing into second base, "Proof enough, rainbow boy?" she was determined to bring him down as he looked around as if it was in a slow motion capture movie as he saw the entire student body had newspapers with the same picture and a plastered up story, "Who is he, Roxas? Who is the queer you're seen rounding and sliding into second base with?"

"…H-He…H-H-He…He's a new student…" his voice was starting to crack, and his face was breaking into a sweat as the room to be spinning around him, he never wanted this to become the way he came out to his friends, "He's not use to the way things are done here, he's foreign, he doesn't know our customs and doing that his way of getting to know people."

_Smooth Roxas…like she'll ever buy that; she may be a blonde, but she's not that stupid…_

Namine scoffed as she balled the paper up and smashed it down the front of the boy's shirt, "Right, come talk to me again when you've gotten over this stupid Junior High crush, and with a better excuse," it was over, right then and there, even his feeling of being able to stand on his own two feet as everything seemed to dim out around him.

Bells were ringing for students to get to class as were the ones in his own head as he later woke up to the cold feeling of an ice pack against his head, "…Wh…Wh…Where am I?" sitting up only made him dizzy.

"If you weren't passed out you would've been in my office explaining your little bathroom escapade with a fellow male student, Mr. Jacobson," the Principal stood hovering over him, his cropped brunet hair was the only distinctive feature about him, minus the well hidden scar across his face, "Now, care to explain to me in the best way you can without trying to work out of it as to why this was going on?"

He had already been tortured by the photo once and he wasn't up to another interrogation by photo, "…Fine, you want the truth…" he knew there was no point hiding anything from the Principal, he was after all dating the man who had been the only connection to his Father, "…I'm gay, happy?"

It took a few moments for it to sink in, "When did you come to this conclusion, not many people are sure they are actually of that chose of lovers until much later down the road of finding themselves," his eyes softly blinked as he tried to let the words sink in all the way, "Are you really sure?"

"…Do I have to have you call the guy in, make out with him in front of you and the entire student body to prove it?" he was getting angry, and nervously cocky; he didn't want to be talking about it any further then he had to, he was still curious as to the whole idea of being of the choice of same sex lovers.

"No, I won't ask you to do that…but I will ask that you talk to this guy, and lay out what you're feeling about him, and tell him that if he ever wants to go this far again, to make sure that someone from the Newspaper Club isn't spying first…" he sat back sighing, "God, if this got out to the school board…my head would be on the chopping block about allowing one of my own students get away with this…and then my relationship with…"

Roxas cocked his head to the side as he studied him, but it became apparent the man was fearing his own job position and life choice would be threatened if the School Board were to ask if he was running in the same kind of circle as a student, "…Just get back to class."

"Aunt Aerith told me about you and Cloud," he paused in the doorway of the Infirmary, "…I think I can see where I get my life choices from…and I think I'm going to be alright with my choice."

"Roxas…" he called out to him, "…Just be careful, guys like him aren't liable to fall for someone thinking they are the same as him after one makeshift make out session in a school bathroom stall."

Roxas softly chuckled as he ducked out the door as his final words flittered off, hoping to reach the man's ears, "…Unless you count the almost possible makeshift one that was starting on my sofa at my house and then the doorframe of my house the other day…"

"ROXAS!" the man was infuriated now, the students treated him with less then ample respect, but hearing it from someone that was a well known family friend, that was the lowest of the low.

The boy chuckled into the hallway as he made his way off to class without regard for whoever saw the newly plastered smile against his features, it was something that was rarely seen. If anyone ever saw it, it was a rarity like the rarest diamond; his friends noticed the change as well when they confronted him about it at lunch that afternoon, but no matter how they pushed him on it they couldn't get a single answer out of him.

"Come on Roxas, just one little hint as to why this new smile is on your face, stop keeping us in suspense," Hayner was typically the one of the group to act more like a girl compared to Olette, "Why are you smiling so much, what's your secret?"

Olette's glare wasn't stopping the blonde anytime soon as she finally shoved a hard crusted biscuit into his mouth as she eyed Roxas strangely, "There is a new spark to you lately, I haven't seen you like this since the time you were almost going to meet the guy you would claim as your dad," her smile was enchanting, it almost ruined the moment as she, as well as Roxas, remembered what became of that time, "…Okay, maybe not as big a spark as that one time, but there is something about you…"

"Why I should tell any of you, you'll just go running to Namine asking details on what happened to cause us to split and then word will get around about it and she'll make my life a living Hell," Roxas shrugged her off as he went about eating his lunch, but something seemed to be hovering near by as if the individual was sucking him in like he was float and the person's nose was the straw,_ Why do I have the feeling someone's watching me…and its someone I've run into before…_


	5. Close Encounter of the Bizarre and Weird

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters that are brought up in this fan fiction they are under the strict ownership of Disney and Square Enix. Everything of this story is purely fan written.

Chapter 5: Closer Encounter of the Bizarre and Weird

Moments seemed to passing slowly as if by some strange magic, the individual's hand slipped down in through the front of the boy's shirt, working around the flesh as the fingers worked back up curling around the boy's chin. His head being leaned backwards as the individual brushed lips into the blonde's; it wasn't possible for the others at the table or the others sitting around to not notice the mini love fest.

"…Miss me much, kid?" his voice awkwardly familiar as he ran his hands up down the sides of the boy's neck, and up behind his ears, just teasing every part of him, "Care to have that conversation I meant to have back at your place the other night?"

He wasn't ready for such contact from the man, a man he hardly knew that had only started going to the school since four days ago, but in this time, "Don't kid yourself…who would want to miss you, you're just someone looking for attention," he tried to brush him off, but there was no losing him that easily as he felt the guy spin Roxas' chair around so that he was facing him as he straddled his lap, "Wh-Wh-What are you doing?!"

"…Listen here…I don't just kiss, or almost make out with just any random cutie…I made that mistake at my last school, and ended up being humiliated in front of the entire basketball team. The one person I thought I could trust, betrayed me, made me come to terms that I'm not as straight as the other guys…and then use me for publicity," he was almost screaming out his life story as he clenched his fingers around the blonde's shoulders, "If you're going to just string me along by playing the fool that you don't feel something, then stay the Hell out of school…because if I see you at school…I'll make your life a living Hell."

Roxas stared at the man's eyes, they were fiery, scared, angered, and hurt; he wanted Roxas to be the reason for his life to live on, and he wanted Axel to be the reason for him to remain happy, "…I can't be here…excuse me," without another glance, he shoved the man off as he ran from the cafeteria towards the lockers, _Where does he get the right to lay his pissed off life story on me while my friends watch and try to make me reveal that I may not be the same as I used to be…its not fair…why does life have to be so unfair?_

Lunch was over as soon as his thoughts ended Axel sat on the floor of the cafeteria where he had landed as he watched the others leave their glares were almost daggers digging into his back. It wasn't the first time he had received them, he was still bearing the scars from the first time he had faced such an attack and he had promised himself he wouldn't allow that to happen again. A lot of things had been promised to him self he wouldn't allow to happen again; this was merely a roadblock, or even bump in the road to happiness.

A dainty handed reached out to help him up as the figure knelt down next to him, her low cut dress showing off just how much cleavage she was capable of showing, all the while trying to keep her, possibly straight to even gay teachers in line, "…Wanna hand up, or are you just gonna wallow in self pity?" her smile seemed to try and melt him, but as he pushed it off and stood up to walk off, he showed her uninterested he was.

"Unless you were just deaf right now…I'm not into screwing walking deflowered flowers, so, go ooze your succubus charm off on some other guy, I'm sure he won't mind the view," if windows could break without something hitting them to cause the physic like reaction of an object hitting another object to cause a reaction, they were now, "…Sorry, I gave up on girls a long time ago, so, yeah, see you around, wannabe Marilyn Monroe."

Namine's rage, or even full out temper tantrums were nothing that could be compared to a tsunami, when she wanted her way, she got it, "Fine, be alone with your little pity party…fag," her arms crossed across her chest as she watched him walking, and then stop, "What are you gonna do now? Thank me for pointing out the obvious or attack me for calling you what you are?"

"…I've never raised my hand to a girl, and I'm not about to start…especially towards blonde little sluts who can't keep their damn legs closed for more then 24 hours especially after screwing their relationship with a guy who wasn't even interested in you," his voice came out hollow and dense, it was apparent as of now, Axel had no problem expressing his opinion about people, "So, like I said, see you around, blonde wannabe Marilyn Monroe."

School dragged on without any further incidents, but Namine was well known for throwing around rumors; she was going around saying that Axel had come on to her and had threatened to take her in the Cafeteria if she dared speak to Roxas again. Half of the school was on her side, while small numbers of people were not into believing her outrageous lies; they had all seen how Axel had treated Roxas at lunch. They knew no gay guy would ever come onto a straight girl, unless they were bi; Roxas was the last to hear of the rumors as he found the man behind all these lies after school.

Head hitting a locker was the sound that resonated through the senior Hall of Lockers, "What's your damn problem? You think that just because I didn't understand your poor past that you can cause problems with my ex? You don't know what's she capable of!" he wanted to throttle the man right then and there as his eyes shined with fiery rage against the man; his hands were shaking, "…She's the reason why I ended up in the relationship I was in…one that I wasn't happy with…just, just stay the Hell away from her…and me."

"Hold up one damn minute," now it was Axel's turn to throw the boy against the lockers as he pinned the boy's wrists up against the locker, his grip tightening around them, "…She came on to me, she's nothing more then a succubus, she reels in men, works them over, and once she's done with them, and finds out all their secrets to use against them…I faced someone just like her at my old school."

"You really want me to believe all…that you were the poor, pitiful, little victim?" Roxas was never one to give anyone the benefit of a doubt, "…Prove it."

Axel knew he didn't have to prove it to anyone as he as he moved the boy's wrists up behind his back still against the locker as he nipped at the boy's lips until he felt the boy's body caving into it as seemed to mew out from the contact. His smile became charming as he brushed his lips up against the boy's and each time he brushed in closer to them and parting them away, he could almost see it in his body language he really wanted a kiss, _Better give him wants before he backs out on this little moment…_

Without warning, he worked his tongue into the boy's mouth, caressing every corner of the moist cavern as he heard him moaning out under it; he was almost trying to push the man's hands off his wrists. His lips crushing in around the man's as he heard air escaping his nostrils and the man's as he felt the man's body crush down into his as he worked his tongue harder around the inner parts of the boy's mouth. The tip of the tongue was tickling the boy's tonsils and it was making the boy whimper under the man's pressure. He was almost smirking as he softly released the wrists, bringing his hands up under the boy's armpits as he brought the arms up around his neck as he carried the body up against the locker. Roxas seemed to take the hint as he wrapped his legs around the man's waist; the heels were nearly digging into Axel's backside as Roxas fought back with his own tongue as he raked his hands up through the back of Axel's hair. Axel's body seemed to be rolling in against Roxas' hips which was making Roxas moan and gasp inside of the kiss as he sunk his fingernails in the man's scalp, his mouth broke free as he felt the man working his mouth down his jaw line. His teeth were harshly grazing his throat and pulse point as he felt his legs tightening around the man's waistline; he was acting like a girl who was been made out with her boyfriend behind the school bleachers. Axel shifted Roxas up higher against the lockers as he almost banged his body and back against them, making them resonate a sound; Roxas' eyes were hazed over as he worked his head down into the crook of Axel's, his tongue working up behind the man's ear, licking, nuzzling, and tickling it with each hot breath. Axel was nearly lost to the boy as he nipped hard against the boy's collarbone which earned a soft gasping scream from Roxas as he retaliated against the man.

"…D-Damn…you sure aren't straight…?" Axel was nearly lost of breath as he suckled the bone of the collar bone, as he worked his fingers along the boy's shirt as he took no regard in ripping it open as he started nipping, suckling, and kissing the open flesh, "…For a straight guy…God…you sure know how to kiss a gay guy…"

Roxas lost his hold on the man's ear as his head arched up against the locker as his body arched up against the locker and the man's body, his lower body was almost up around the middle of the man's stomach, "…S-S-Shut up…" his body was gasping and grunting against the man's actions and was losing more and more ground with him.

Axel liked how Roxas stuttered as he ran his tongue up and down along the boy's sternum as he watched the boy buck up highly against him his back started to get scraped up against the back of the locker, "…You okay with all this…I've never forced a straight guy to make out with a guy like me," his eyes gazed up at Roxas' panting face and form, "…Hey…you alive up there?" his tongue grazed up against a bump on his chest as he felt the boy's hands thrust hard into the man's scalp, a soft trickle of faint blood could be felt.

"…If I wasn't okay with this, I would've kicked your ass the moment you had thrust your tongue down my throat," Roxas felt hot all over as he let his hands fall from the man's hair as he brushed them up around the man's face as he sucked into the man's face just as hard.

He listened to the man moaning through it all as the man's hands were brushing up against the bumps on his chest it made Roxas nearly groan out and let go, but his teeth grazing against the man's lower lip helped him hold his own. Axel felt like he could take this further, but he didn't want to push him into something he wasn't ready for, even if Axel had at one time thought it would make the guy who had betrayed him, even he thought it would make them a truly open couple. But it wasn't how it seemed; he had been cheated the moment he saw the guy push down his jeans to reveal on his boxers the words written, 'Smile…You've Been Gay Cam'. Axel pulled out of the kiss as he let Roxas down onto his own two feet, why did the memory have to ruin such an intimate moment.

Roxas was softly panting as he attempted to gain a hold on Axel's face again or even his hand as to try and find out what was wrong, but the man brushed him away, "…Wha…Wha…What's wrong…did I something wrong?" Roxas wanted to be sure he wasn't making the man seem like he had just ended up with a fish that couldn't do more then open his mouth and gasp for air, "…Axel?"

"…Nothing's wrong, I've just never had such much face sucking fun with someone who could react like you," he softly pecked the boy's lips as he started to wipe away his kiss marks on the boy's body, and buttoned up the boy's shirt, "…Maybe we could do it again…if you'll have me as more then just the school jackass that stalks you to prove you aren't as straight as a spiral staircase."

The man lovingly nipped at the boy's ear lobe as he brushed his fingers up around the boy's neck as he felt Roxas almost purring against him, nuzzling the man's cheek with his own as his hands seemed to be slipping around his waistline. He didn't want to instigate anymore make out sessions after the one, but Roxas was acting curious, and curious kittens are meant to be reprimanded.

"…You keep trying to score into my pants, and I'm gonna have to rape you against this locker, and you'll be left with not only my marks, but also the locker's marks," he smirked as he cased the outer shell of the boy's ear as licked it hotly; his own hands working down towards his inner thighs as if to grab him up by them and slam him against the locker, "Kittens should be seen and never heard…and you're one bad little kitten, you know that?"

Roxas' heart was racing, he didn't know how to explain why he wanted so badly to reach into the man's pants and just tickle his senses; he had never been into foreplay with Namine, "…I've never heard that one, or anyone refer to me as a kitten," the fun had ended as he brought his hands away from Axel as he started to run his hands against the man's chest, "I never heard your name…I gave you mine, what is yours, so that if we ever do make this official, and if we ever move onto other things related with relationships, so I can scream it…?"

"…So, you want a name…?" his voice was seductive as he nuzzled his head into the crook of the boy's neck as he whispered the words against his ear, "…You really are that interested in me, aren't you?"

"If I say 'Yes'…does that mean…" his voice paused, he wasn't willing to come to terms that he may not be the same Roxas anymore, "…Does that mean…you and I…are a couple?"

Axel softly sighed as he coasted his lips over Roxas as he felt the boy brush into them, parting them with them with their tongues as they gave one another one more final arousing kiss, "…If you're willing to listen to my story, and will accept me after hearing it, if you're willing to believe you're not some straight as a board little boy anymore…maybe we can talk about 'us' afterwards?" he wrapped his arms down around the boy's smaller frame, running his hands up under his shirt as he felt every corner of every bone as he felt Roxas shiver under his touch, "…Is that a 'Yes' on the life story?"

"Y-Y-Yes…" his eyes were half closed as he kissed along the man's jaw line; he wanted even more then that simple kiss in the bathroom or even in the doorway of his home, "…I want to know everything about you, what makes you ache for the touch of another, what ways make you happy, what makes you happy, and whether or not…this is really happening."

Axel pulled his hands down from out behind the boy as he grabbed him by the front of the jeans as his legs brought in around them as to catch him as one of his knees pressed up between his legs, he watched the boy almost pale out of pure shock, "…You'll know it soon enough, and I'm sure, we'll get to know one another well enough, sooner or later," one hand slipped down brushing at fabric as he heard Roxas almost squeak from the flesh on hand contact as he felt he was going to melt into the floor, his fingers snapped the elastic of the fabric as his eyes gleamed with interest at what they had just seen as kissed Roxas again, "…My name is Axel, and I believe yours was Roxas…I'm sure we're gonna have lots of fun getting to know one another…" his knee ground up against what his hand had brushed against as he felt Roxas bite him hard in their kiss; he faintly winced by it just turned him on even more.

"…What a name for such a stud…"Roxas was cheeky about it as the man kept their lips crushed as he pulled him up against the locker again, there was no talking that was going to happen today; he felt every metal slap as the man ground in against him.

Roxas felt like he would scream as he started to feel something poking him through the fabric of his jeans with the man's up against his as he felt it pushing up under him. He faintly yelped but it was more like groans and moans as he bucked down on it which just made Axel grind him harder. They were lost in one another as Axel kept banging the boy against the locker.

School had been over for at least a half a hour; they were alone to do whatever, "AXEL! AXEL! OH GOD! AXEL! YES! YES!"

By the time they were done, Roxas' neck, shoulders, and chest were covered in more bite marks and hickeys then Namine could ever land upon his supple body, marks were grated up against Roxas back from the locker riding up and down against his back. Axel's fingernails had left claw marks and Roxas had left his own on Axel's neck along the hairline, his legs were almost numb, and his body felt like it had gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson. Both of the lower parts of their pants were wet, soaked as if they had either wet themselves or had been in a simple water fight that was only meant to make that part wet.


	6. Who Knew It Would End Up This Way?

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters that are brought up in this fan fiction they are under the strict ownership of Disney and Square Enix. Everything of this story is purely fan written.

Chapter 6: Who Knew It Would End Up This Way?

"…Well, that was a first, and I never figured we would get to home base that soon…and even without flesh on flesh contact," Axel sat in the quad with Roxas laying on his back, trying his best to get the memory of what they had just done out of his head; Axel was just as happy to sit and smoke, "You know kid, I've only read about things like that, but believe me, the "real" thing, oh boy, I could tell you stories I've heard of the stuff people have used for their first time of doing the "real" thing."

A cloud of circling smoke curled around his head as he tilted his head back and blew off a steady stream; his eyes looked over to Roxas who had been quiet since the whole incident. He was thinking over how he was going to explain the wet stain in his pants to his Mom, if she was home.

In the back of his mind, he had felt released, like he could finally come out, "…When can we do it again?" they were the first words that left his mouth as he felt down in the area to see if he was dry enough to walk home without his Mom asking too many questions, "When can see each other like that again…?"

Axel nearly choked on the cigarette in his mouth as he waved off the smoke that was threatening to create a grey halo around Roxas' head, "Damn kid, you sure are one horny little boy aren't you? Thinking about banging again so soon after getting it once already? Don't you want to take me out for a date first and get to know me first before we go moving to third base again?" he could've laughed at the scarlet red of embarrassment painted across Roxas' face like a neon sign as he pulled him up into his lap, sitting the boy in between his legs as he put the cigarette out, "…We can do it soon enough…let's just get to know one another first, I'm sure you wouldn't be opening your legs up for the first guy that comes along to prove you are gay…I did that once and got hurt."

Roxas looked up at the man's face, he could read the hurt on his face, maybe, just maybe, Roxas wasn't alone in his pain of a miserable life; his hands brushed up against the top of the man's legs, "…I wasn't aware you cared, and I wouldn't just lie back, open my legs and let some random guy take advantage of me…now that I'm aware of where I stand…I want my first time to be special, and with the person that can fulfill me…vanquish my pains, and make me forget about the Hell I have to go home to…" he didn't want to admit that he was ready for the next step in this kind of relationship, they had only just made out in the locker room; he had done just what he had said he wouldn't do for any random guy, "…Damn it."

"What's wrong?" the man's hands wrapped around the boy's waist as he played with the hem of his shirt, making it dance, "Forget your pride back among the innocent lockers?"

Roxas softly chuckled as he rolled his eyes at the man's sarcastic remark, "…No, I just realize I'm a hypocrite," he buried his face in his knees out of sheer and utter embarrassment.

"What do you mean? When did you ever become a hypocrite?" he pulled the boy's head off his knees so his eyes were staring up at his, "I've known you for almost a week, and I haven't seen any of that in you."

"I just contradicted myself, I said I would never just lie back, open my legs and let some random guy take advantage of me," he faintly chuckled as he nervously bit on his lower lip, "…I did that back in that locker room, I let you, some random guy, take advantage of me lied back against the lockers, with legs fully open that had been around your waist, take advantage of me."

It was now Axel's turn to laugh out loud as he pulled Roxas down with him as Axel laid on his back on the quad, grabbing Roxas' legs and spreading them spread eagle, "Okay, so that was a contradiction, but don't you think it would've looked like THAT!" he watched and listened as he felt Roxas trying to pry his playing fingers off his thighs as tried to close them among his swearing and screaming, but listening to him was like listening to an angel, "It wasn't a contradiction if they weren't open like they were just now."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" he would've slugged him if he wasn't laughing so hard, but the laughter ended as the sight of his friends walking up and seeing him in the awkward position made him numb, "…Shit."

Olette was showing signs of pure embarrassment as she tried to not to giggle so much as the sight of Hayner hurling up in the bushes among the snapping sounds of Pence's camera went off, "So Roxas, you model this position off with, I'm guessing this guy is your boyfriend, often?" the camera shuttered open and close quickly as it caught an almost flip book effect of Roxas scrambling off Axel to retrieve the friend's camera.

"PENCE, GIVE ME THE DAMN CAMERA!" Axel was clutching his sides as he watched the sight of his possible boyfriend chasing down possibly dangerous photos, and he knew it had to end as he grabbed Roxas around the waist.

"…Come on Roxas, let him have his fun…we'll just call it our first memories…as…" he purred in softly against his ear as his hands started slipping lower, "…a couple…isn't that right, sweetie?"

Roxas would've decked him had he not felt aroused by the man's hands hovering over the same place he had been wet moments before, he became unaware to Pence's camera snapping. The two boys spent time on the quad, getting lost in one another, playing at one another's clothes, and poking around playfully, not wanting to scare Roxas' friends with too much stuff. If asked, they would willingly pose for any possibly steaming photos.

Axel heard Pence ask for one for the girls, "Okay, I want you guys to kind of do a position you guys are comfortable in, especially Roxas, since I'm sure you guys aren't that close yet."

Roxas wanted to turn three shades of grey at Pence's request, but Axel's hands around him made him comfortable, "…I won't make you do this if you don't want to…" Axel softly purred the words up against Roxas' ear, but he soon enough felt Roxas hands undoing the man's belt, button holding the pants closed and the zipper down as he slid them down to below his hips, "…Roxas?"

The man soon found himself down on the quad floor, being straddled by the blond, his own pants undone as well as he laid down upon him, grinding his hips up against the man's, "…Let's just get it on and done…Pence will never ask for the shots again…and after this, you owe me dinner out, and your life story," he nipped at the man's pulse point as he almost flinched as he felt his own flesh rubbing up against Axel's, "…As soon as this shoot is over…we need to get rid of this growing problem you have with plants in your pants."

Axel lightly laughed as he brushed his lips into the boy's as he reached his hands up around his hips, moving the pants, and even fabric barrier down a little more; Pence was snap happy today for some reason as he saw that flesh was being revealed, "Okay, good shots…Thanks guys!"

Roxas was still lost in the man but the cold whipping of wind up his backside made him realize that he had given the camera a little more then it had bargained for as he scramble off the top of Axel, "…Wha…Wha…What exactly were you doing?!" he only had time to pull his boxers and jeans back up before Axel had him pounced and tackled back to the quad floor, "Axel?!"

"…I was just give the people what they wanted and I think, _you, _need a little help in a particular department that could maybe use another visit to the Locker Room?" he rolled his hips over the boy's again as he heard him gasp, "Or is this too fast?"

"…I'm not gonna be able to walk home if we do it against the Lockers again," he sat up as he brushed his lips in against Axel's again, his fingers curling around the man's wrists as he brought them up behind Roxas' back, "I'm going to have to get cleaned up if you're going to take me out for our first date, and being all stinky, sweaty, and possibly a little turned on isn't going to look good at dinner."

Axel wasn't sure who this kid was, if he had two sides him, a side that played the role of innocent, cute, naïve, never been laid, and the other side that played the role of banging up against the lockers, rolling in the sheets, toys being used; whatever and whoever he was, he knew this time, he wasn't going to get used like he had back then, "So, you going to invite me over to wash up too, or are we just going to meet somewhere to go to dinner?" his lips chastely combed over Roxas' as he knew the boy would almost go five more rounds of tongue wars.

Roxas faintly nodded as pushed his lips around Axel's as he tingling wormed his tongue in as he smirked at the man's reaction, "Six o'clock work for you, Twilight Diner…?" he tongued him again as his knee pushed up between the man's legs as he felt the man nearly fall on him, "I'll take that as a 'Yes'?"

"…I told you before, you keep playing this playful kitten stunt and I'm gonna have to rape you," Axel was trying to keep himself composed and was failing miserably, "Alright, it's a date…wear something fitting…who knows, maybe tonight you'll get lucky."

The blonde's face almost turned beet red as the man helped him up, his eyes watched the hips swagger away which just made his inner senses quake to have done what he was threatening the boy, but something interrupted him, "What is it now?" his mood turned sour as he pulled out his phone, an all too familiar face and name appeared on the caller I.D., "…I told you, asshole, we're through, you weren't gay then, and you as Hell aren't gay now."

The phone found a new home at the bottom of the school fountain as the Caller I.D. photo of a mullet styled dirty blonde, flashing a less then tasteful gesture stayed on the screen until the water finally water logged the phone, "…You can run, Axel, but you can't hide. You belong to me, and that's going to be that."

"Give him up, you've moved on and found that you are gay for guys…so what if it was some harmless prank back then, you've got someone else," the woman that slinked up behind the dirty blond, she could've been Namine's double, but older, and just as dark at getting her way, "…He's got nothing on what I can offer you…"

Her kisses seemed to trail up along his neck as he shoved her off, "Get out of my bed, and out of my life, Larxene, I'm going after Axel, you can find someone else to lay," the voice trailed off as clothes flew onto the figure's body, and his bedroom slamming behind him, "…Not one leaves me, Demyx, Captain of Twilight College's Basketball Team, they'll learn to be mine…"

Women are like dangerous snakes, provoke them enough, they'll strike, Larxene wasn't like any other snake, as soon a man told her to get out of his bed and life, she was on to the next man; her fingers speed dialed a number, "…Hey Xaldin, its Larxene, you free…Oh…you are really free then…hee, hee, I'll be over in five minutes…be in the ready position when I get there or else this is off," her phone snapped shut as she set about redressing and heading for her next victim, "I'm getting some if it means having to sleep someone else."

Home is where sanctuary is, Roxas figured he would come home to silence, alone, and a note pinned to the fridge, but this time, "Hello sweetie, glad to see you're home, come over and meet your soon to be Daddy?" her voice was the one thing he didn't want or needed to hear.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he tried to make an excuse to escape upstairs and to get ready to meet with Axel, this was the first time ever in so long that he had been happy, actually happy, not that fake created, plastered on cheesy smile happy he had been with Namine, "Who is he?"

_He_ shifted from the sofa as his face started to come into light, his face looked like someone who had an ego as big as the Greek God who was in love with himself, everything about him seemed like it had been molded like a God, "Hey kiddo, my name is---"

"Mom, can I speak to you in private," Roxas' eyes darted to the office as his mom huffily got up as she took a moment to grab a piece of her gentleman caller's posterior; the door slammed shut as the war of words began.

Words were thrown about angrily as the sound of his Mother's hand contacting with his face as her voice rang out, "GET OFF YOUR SELF ABSORBED EGOTISICAL SELF CENTERED LITTLE PRICK OF AN ATTITUDE YOU'RE CARRYING AROUND, NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU BESIDE THE BLOND HEADED BIMBO OF A SLUT YOU HANG WITH. YOU WILL TREAT THAT MAN WITH RESPECT, AND WHO KNOWS, HE MIGHT EVEN BECOME YOUR FATHER!"

"…That bastard will never be my Father," Roxas left the room as he stormed up the stairs, slamming his door shut as his stereo was cranked up loudly as the sounds of a sad sounded song started to play out, "…Why won't it end?"

It was well after six when his Mom and the man she was claiming would become his Father had left, Roxas had fallen asleep listening to songs that could only be considered depressing, "…What time is it?" his eyes were shot with fear as he saw the time, it was two hours pass the time he had promised to meet Axel, "SHIT!"

Axel stood outside the dinner waiting and waiting; he was willing to wait as long as he needed, but as the time dragged on and the owner told him they were closing up early, "Its cool, I've probably should've been home hours ago anyway," Axel's steps walked down the sidewalk as he watched the streetlights flickering around him; he felt like every girl who has ever gone on a first date, he felt he had been stood up, "…You said you'd be here at six, you were the one who set the time and place, I guess you really aren't ready."

Roxas raced down the sidewalk from his house, his hair still damp from the shower and the night air was coming on cold as his clothes looked like shambles, nearly tripping over his half assed attempt at tying his shoes. The moment he came upon the Diner and saw that no life existed in it, "…No…" his head hung low, every part of his body language almost read as if he would break into tears, there was no stopping them once they began to fall, "…He's probably gone now…probably thinks I'm nothing less then the one that betrayed him before.

_I'm worthless, I'm of no value to anyone…even my own Mother thinks I should just get along with whatever jackass she brings home, if I was to disappear, would miss me?_

"Now I know how the girl feels when she's forgotten on a date," Axel's hand found it's way onto Roxas' shoulder as he watched the boy slowly recover, "…Kind of rejected, used, and a little upset that her guy couldn't think enough to call her to tell her they had to reschedule."

"…Sorry if the girl got stood up, the guy had a situation at home that could make or break his life as he knows it," Roxas' face turned upwards towards Axel's, the mark from his Mother's hand, the bands from her rings had left an impression on his face, "Could the girl ever forgive the guy for standing her up?"

Axel's face fell crestfallen at the marks brought on the boy's face as he traced one, but he watched Roxas painfully flinch at someone touching them; he helped him up as he brought him close to him, resting the boy's face against his chest, "…In this case, I'm sure the girl is willing to make an exception," he felt lower then dirt at this moment as he felt the boy's tears staining up his top, "I think its time we just called it a night."

Roxas rubbed his face against the man's chest, "What about our dinner date…you were going to tell me your life story," he seemed worried that their plans were now ruined, but the man's hands around his face and his lips upon his own answered it all for him, "What kind of answer was that?"

"The only kind that answers everything, come on," Axel took Roxas' hand in his own as he walked them along the sidewalk back towards his place, "Home sweet home, I know its not much, but its home."


	7. Becoming Acquainted With Love

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters that are brought up in this fan fiction they are under the strict ownership of Disney and Square Enix. Everything of this story is purely fan written.

Chapter 7: Becoming Acquainted With To Love

There wasn't much to the quaint little apartment he seemed to share by himself, the couch was not much for wear minus the various articles of newspaper and other dirty clothes strewn across it, the kitchen was just as big a disaster. Opening the fridge meant opening it under your precautions, and a gas mask at best. A bedroom lay off to the back of the apartment and to the left the bed looked as if it hadn't been made in days.

Roxas wasn't sure what to make of the apartment, if it was meant to be a reflection of its owner, it sure was proving itself, "Well, this is absolutely…charming," finding the right words to describe the apartment was almost as hard as trying to swallow down the stale food that was used for the meal, "Do you live here alone?"

"I'm basically on my own, my folks were always on the move and I just decided to stay behind and ended up bunking with friends a lot of the time, and whenever something came up at the school that required my parent's signature," he gagged down a warm luke soda, "They always referred back to some kind of waiver that didn't require any kind of parental coming in kind of thing."

Roxas pushed at a meatball on his plate, "You mentioned that in the past some guy betrayed you, care to talk about that?" his eyes looked up at him; he was interested in that detail, "Did this person mean anything to you?"

Axel found reason to clean off the table and end the idle chatter as he slammed them into the sink among the other dishes, "I thought he would mean something, but he was like every guy at the school, they just wanted to make a fool out of someone who didn't fit in with the rest of the damn school; he played me like a fine tuned fiddle," he kicked at the under sink counter as he stormed off to his room, slamming the door, even forgetting he had a guest over.

"…Me and my big mouth," Roxas pushed his chair out as he decided it was best to just go say his good byes and try and find his way back to his house, hoping his Mom wouldn't be home with the man she had left with, "Axel, I'm gonna head on home, if that's alright with you?"

There was no response as he found the man sitting on the edge of his bed, a light blinking on the answering machine near the bed, the man's face was contorted in a sick twist as if someone had just told him his parents were dead, "Axel?"

"…That bastard," it seemed to be the mantra he was mumbling as tracks of fresh tears seemed to illuminate in the faint moonlight streaming through the room upon the man's face, "…He said he wouldn't come looking for me; he said he'd leave me alone after I left…why is he after me now?"

Roxas seemed worried about the man, they hadn't been considered an item that long, but he seemed worried beside the fact, "Who is this guy?" he moved over in front of him as he looked up into faltering emerald green eyes; all he felt he could do was curl up in the man's lap and hold him against in hopes to help him, "Please talk to me…I want to help you…as not only a friend…hopefully as your boyfriend…" his voice lingered on the last word, afraid of coming to reality that this was real, he was really in love with this man, and he needed him.

"…He's the one that betrayed me, he's found out where I am and is coming to find me and make me his…I don't want him," Axel's arms wrapped tightly around Roxas' waist as he seemed to snuggle up against the boy, "…I want you, Roxas…"

"…I want you too, Axel…" he wasn't sure where that had come from, but it felt right, "…I want you right now, to make you forget him so that its just only you…and me."

Axel placed Roxas beside him as he held Roxas by his shoulders, he could feel the boy was shaking; he wanted to make him feel better and this shaking was a nervous shaking, he wanted them to go further then what happened in the Locker Room that afternoon, "…You're shaking, are you cold?" he knew better then to be naïve about such things as he saw Roxas' eyes looking up at him, his hands landing in the man's lap, "Roxas?"

"…You had a plant growing in your pants earlier…I want to help you garden it, prim it, and make it fully bloom open," he was beet red, not knowing where his words were coming from, all he knew was; he wanted Axel…in him, "Care to let the gardener attend to the baby plant?"

Axel was almost flush with a cold sweat, hearing Roxas speak like that made him almost unsure how to answer, "…I'm so going to rape your ass for such dirty words from such a…" his lips brushed in hard against Roxas as he fought his tongue into his mouth, his hands working around his waistline as he pulled him against the bed, straddling his form, "…beautiful mouth, one that should be put to better use…later."

Roxas started to wonder what he had gotten himself into as he looked away, "Should we really be going this far…we've hardly known each other that long…are we sure we even want this?" his eyes played the innocent virgin so well while Axel's played the lustful first timer so well, "…I'm scared."

"…It's alright to be scared on the first time…I was as scared as a wet poodle…it took a few calming words from the one over me to make it all go away," Axel's smile seemed to almost make all the nervousness wash out of him as his arms and legs stopped shaking as he seemed to be working his hands up and down Axel's arms, "I'll be gentle at first, but if you find you want more…or you want me to do something else…don't hesitate to speak up."

Roxas softly nodded, "…Clothes off, or on this time? Because clothes on is going to create quite a mess and I didn't bring a change of clothes," his smile was innocent as he pawed at the man's buttons on his shirt, "And I'm sure you don't want to ruin these clothes…they look really cute on you…"

Axel liked how playful Roxas was as he worked his hands up under Roxas' shirt, playing at his chest as he used his teeth to undo his top, his nose pressed against it as he draped it down his chest. He could feel Roxas tensing and bucking against it as he felt the man's thumbs working his bumps under them, up and down, and in circular motions; his smirk was enjoying the sight as he leaned into embrace those moaning lips.

He dipped his body in low against him as he worked his chest again as he ground into him which made the boy's body almost scream as it bucked hard into the man's, "…Mnh…you're tense, just try to relax or it'll hurt, I don't want your first or even my first to hurt, so please…" his lips caressed Roxas' as they worked down to his neck, softly nipping at him as he traced them down to his chest as he rested his forehead against his heart, listening to it softly beat, "Because we don't have to do this."

"I'm just taken back by all of this, it's all happening so fast," Roxas' face was covered in a deep blush as his hands brushed up the man's arms as he wrapped them around the man's neck, "I've never felt so alive as I do right now…"

Axel was just as happy as his fingers draped down to his waistline as he curled them in under the length of them as he teased with taking them off, "…Something has been poking me in the thigh for a while now, I think its time I got acquainted with this other side of you," his fingers worked over the belt, the button of the pants and then the zipper as he started to slid them down to reveal the fabric he had seen before and felt before, "Are you always this happy to see someone or am I just an exception?"

Roxas looked away as he turned a brighter shade of red as he felt his body unconsciously bucking at the man's hands hovering over the area, "Are you always this sarcastically charming, or am I just seeing you for who you really are?" he knew the only way to get back at the man's remarks was to be as sarcastic as him, but he was taken back as he felt the man do something he never expected, "Mnh…I see you've become acquainted…"

"Someone's really happy to get things under way…" his hand pushed up against it as he heard Roxas' lips scream a groaned moan, his body seemed to shutter, "…Don't worry, I won't drag this on for too long."

"J-Just…don't touch and don't play just because you can," Roxas bit his lower lip as he bent his knees as he brushed his knee up against the man's own problem; he watched as the man nearly doubled up over him, "…Or else someone's liable to get the better of you…"

Axel could feel his breath hitch as he felt the boy's knee grinding in harder against him as his hand gripped him harder, toying with him as he felt and heard Roxas gasping for release, "It seems I'm not the only one with plant problems, time to put all your talk into play, little man."

All the foreplay in the world, all the dreams he had that had him questioning his standing on his sexuality, they came crashing down in one moment as the sound of the bed creaking, near breaking under the rough housing it was taking from their activities. Groans and screams were uttering from the rough housing teens as it seemed the bed would break under them, everything was in disarray, from their bodies, to their thoughts, to their clothes scattered about the room. Roxas had never felt something as powerful as this before. He and Namine done _it _times before, but he had never been into it as much as he was into it now with Axel; his fingers were sunk into the flesh of the man's posterior as he screamed for him to stop holding back and just push his limits. Axel's body was screaming to give him all he asked for, but yet it was screaming how much longer could they run till they both reached their climax?

Axel panted, huffed, gritted his teeth as he keep at thrusting him, "God, you're so tight…this is so much more then I expected, you are so…Gnh! Son of a bitch! RELEASE THE CLAWS! I'M FEELING BLOOD BACK THERE!" his mind was racing as he kept pounding the blond into the sheets as he felt the claws sinking into a lower and lower place till, "GAH! ROXAS!"

Roxas felt like he was numb all over and as if his legs would fall off from the laid out position he laid back in as his legs had flown open up to about his ears through all this fun, "Gnh! Gah! Nngh! S-Sorry! You weren't listening and I thought incentive worked better then screaming!" the man was almost hovering over him with the boy's knees nearly pushed up to his ears as he started to feel the tightening heat in his stomach, and he could tell from Axel's that he was feeling the same, "…You look like you're in pain…what's wrong?"

His crushing lips against Roxas' as his hand grabbed what he had been toying with in earlier foreplay started working him over as he became muffled and quiet as he groaned and nearly screamed through it as he felt the heat intensifying, "Nothings wrong…I just want us to come together…" his thumb pressed in at the head of the object in his hands as he heard Roxas whimper under him as his hips bucked against that which made the object in him slam him without warning, "…I love you so much, I want to share in your experience…I've been saving myself so long for something like this."

Roxas' eyes were soft and hazed as he pecked the man's lips again, nibbling at his lower lip as he felt the man brush back into his as arms wrapped around his neck, "Let it all come…I'm ready," he locked his arms around the man's neck as he seemed to latch onto his pulse point which earned a shiver down the man's spine, and unconscious thrust of the man's hips, "…I-I-I love you…Axel."

The man was insanely happy as he nipped Roxas' lips as his free hand raked up through the boy's locks; he loved that small stutter when the boy was either turned on by the man's charms, or when he was nervous. It was truly angelic, "It's going to come now…I love you too…Roxas."

Roller coasters were always something Roxas avoided as a child, they always seemed to give him a scare as to the inevitable coming down, that they could break under that one monumental twist, wrong turn, or one lose screw. They also reminded him of his own life. Each hair pin turn could mean sudden disaster as he knew it, but this time, he was willing to conquer that fear and ride this one out to the last hair pin drop that could electrify the night. In one fell swoop, the ride had come to its final halt as all passengers were asked to disembark from the ride, the riders were exhausted, torn, whipped, and panting as if it had been a thousand mile run.

Axel's fingers played through Roxas' sweat soaked tresses as he watched the boy softly sleep, he had ridden him hard, his other hand worked over every lifted point of bite mark left on his body, "…Not bad for a first timer, to think…just almost a week ago, you were still into believing you were straight, but now…" his eyes danced over his soft figure, his hand resting across the boy's chest as he pulled him close to him, his forehead resting in against the scalp line of the boy's hair, "…You can finally be free of yourself, welcome to the magical world of Gays."

Roxas' breath was soft, delicate, hinted with an air of soft purring; his fingers curled and uncurled against the man's chest as he snuggled in deeper against the man until his hands wrapped around the man's chest, "Mom is going to kill me…but its not like she'd ever want to know I spooned a guy, and that I'm gay," his eyes softly opened as they came upon the man's lips pressing his lips with a soft chaste kiss, "…When I was a baby…I don't even know why I'm remembering it now…the Nurse who took me into the Nursery after my Mom gave birth to me, she made me make some silly promise to her."

"What was her promise?" Axel shifted himself up to prop himself up on his elbow as he looked down at the boy's soft features, his fingers tracing them, "That'd you find yourself in the arms of a man that you thought was the most revolting thing on the entire face of the planet, until you realized you really loved the guy and couldn't help but paint his world with some many sights and sounds?"

Roxas lightly shook his head as he brushed his hand down alongside the man's face, "…No, she told me to be happy…grow up happy, and find my own happiness," his fingers came down under his chin as he pulled the man back into his lips as their lips parted over and over, they seemed to be like fish sucking up air as Axel finally rolled over to straddle over him again, "I think I've made her proud…I found my way through to happiness, even if my life is pretty fucked up as it is; whoever she was…" he pushed the man off him as he straddled him back as he played his fingers over the man's chest, "…She's a fairy godmother in human form, I owe a lot to her."

"Care to share with me what this happiness is, or is the little surprise probing me in the thigh your way of sharing it with me?" Axel's hands worked up along Roxas' sides, if Roxas was ready for another round, he was up for it as well, "…Or is it something you can't tell me about?"

"…You," his lips brushing against the man's, his hands working through the man's red spikes as he felt his upper chest rubbing against the man's, he could hear him moaning as their lips parted, "You are the happiness I've found…I couldn't be any happier, and if I ever see her again, I'll just have to introduce you two."

Hands brushed up against Roxas' chest as the blond softly mewed under the touch as his back softly arched back, "I'd really like that…this way, I can properly thank her for sending me an angel to save me from my own personal Hell," Axel's words couldn't have been any truer.

"Mnh…I'm sure that could be arranged," he softly giggled as he pulled the bed sheets up over them as he started back to the man what they had already run through once before.


	8. The Morning After Is Always Interesting

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters that are brought up in this fan fiction they are under the strict ownership of Disney and Square Enix. Everything of this story is purely fan written.

Chapter 8: The Morning After Is Always Interesting

Axel stood out on the balcony of his small apartment enjoying the morning dawn air, smoke was encircling his head as it created a grey halo around him, the cancer stick was hanging from his lower lip as he admired the new dawn. His gaze glanced back faintly back as his eyes fell on the sleeping blond angel in his bed, a sheet draped over his figure, hiding his dainty figure and everything he had fallen for. Lips pulled back into a light smile as finished a final drag on the stick, putting it out as he slinked back into the room.

_Time that sleeping beauty was awake…his mom is probably freaked about where her son has been all night_

His hand softly touched against Roxas' back that caused the boy to flinch in his sleep, "No more Namine, go find someone else who wants its 24/7, Axel could only laugh as he as he pulled the boy into his lap, faintly kissing at his lips.

"But Roxas…you promised you'd give me a quickie before I sent you on home…you going to break that promise?" his voice was playfully sweet as if he was playing the boy to wake him up, "Or do I have to start the party without, and get you off before you can stop me?"

Roxas' instincts said slug him, slug him hard, but his hands reacted differently as he stretched them up on either side of the man's head before wrapping them around his head, kissing the man chastely as he felt a slide of tongue, "Another time, no more then one or two rounds of fun in the bed on the first date," he seemed so assured of himself as he pecked him as his hands moved down his arms.

"You sure know how to make a gay man turned on," his fingers tressed through Roxas' as he brought them up as he softly kissed them, "Okay little man, time that you were home, and I'll see you at school Monday."

He pushed him up and off him as he made sure to not watch his naked backside stand revealed to him that just screamed, _come on, one more round…I'm sure it'll be worth it_ as he made an excuse to go find his keys to drive the kid home. Roxas could tell from the telltale need to nail him again blush on his face, that something was up, "…He so wanted me right then and there," he couldn't help but chuckle at his dirty thought as he pulled the sheet tighter around his waist as he got dressed.

"Hey, you ever going to stop smoking, or is it just customary for the guy to smoke after nailing the girl as a sign of getting the taste of her out of his mouth," Roxas cockily sauntered passed the man as he placed his hand on the handle of the guy's car, "Hmmm?"

Axel scoffed as he angrily put the cigarette out in the drive, "Well excuse me if it's the only way of easing tension in my life, I'm driving you home and your Mom is liable to flip that some strange guy you've only known about a week is driving you home," he kicked at the tires of his car.

"Axel, its fine, she doesn't give two looks at me when I came home after Namine decided to neck me, she only knows what I tell her because she's hardly home to be a Mom at all," Roxas got on the defensive, "What does it matter to you?"

Axel reached in his pocket for another cigarette as his hands shakily went to light the cancer stick, but Roxas' hand meeting his face stopped him, "…Please, don't think about my Mom…she doesn't even care I exist. She never cared when I was little," as his eyes watched the cigarette burn in the drive, he couldn't help but think of the times he had been torched by such an item, "Please stop with the cigarettes, I don't want to kiss an ashtray…I'd rather kiss someone that makes me scream out into the night I'm madly in love with the most sweetest guy in the world."

Roxas felt himself slipping down along the side of the car as his eyes danced up to the skies as soft tears started to come, "…She burns me."

"Come on, every parent is an ass at some point in their kids lives that burns them," Axel sat down alongside the boy as he gathered him up in his arms.

He shook his head as he pulled up his sleeve and revealed his wrists to the man, "Roxas…what the…"

"Like I said, she doesn't care I exist, she wants things for me that I don't want, and if I don't live up to her expectations, she punishes me," everything came to the surface in that moment, but Axel didn't want to dwell on it as he helped him up, put him in the car, and they quietly drove for Roxas' house.

Axel drove as if he knew where he was going till they reached the house and he helped him to the front door; no one answered the door and it didn't seem locked as Roxas opened it without problems. Something was almost screaming to Axel, _don't let him go in alone, he's walking into a Hell you can't save him from…the Dragon never went to sleep last night…she's been waiting up for him. Don't let him go in there._

Roxas was ready to leave him, and just believe they would meet up again at school, but something didn't feel right, "Roxas…wait," he didn't want to sound like he knew something the blond didn't know.

"Whatever it is…it can wait till Monday," Roxas brushed him off as he walked into the darkened home, it was home and there was no changing it.

_I wanted you to stay with me…_

"So, where have you been all night, and don't tell me you were with Namine," her face was plastered, and her eyes glazed with the familiar sickening alcoholic stare, "…At least one of you had the decency to let me know where the Hell you were."

Struggling groans, and grunts seemed to awaken from the dungeon cave of the Dragon as a man's voice tore out from it, "Just send him sprawling on his ass already and get yours back to bed, I'm waiting for you, and this deal isn't settled yet," Roxas knew he had walked into Hell after he came through that door, "Come on, I'm not going to wait forever for you woman."

Roxas was never one for confrontations as he pushed past his drunken Mother who attempted to make a grab at him to send him back down the stairs, but he had the upper hand as he walked into his Mom's room, pulling the man out of the bed, "What do you want, you little prick?"

"You listen to me, you don't my Mom, you don't know me, you don't what kind of fucked up life you are walking into like it doesn't phase you, I'm asking you this once, and nicely, stay, the fuck, away from my Mother," he released the man as turned on his heels to head to the sanctuary of his room.

A war of words erupted in the hall and stairway between his Mom and her "friend" as he slid his back against the back of the door of his room, but his Hell had just begun, a voice called out from the bed, "So, you're the bastard who is sleeping with my man?"

Bad dreams are meant to stay in our subconscious minds, they were never meant to come into our lives, if they ever did, what can be done to rid ourselves of them and make them insufficient to the reality standing in front of us? Roxas' mind was asking this same question as a mullet styled dirty blond sat in the dark of the boy's room, shifting on the mattress of the bed as he stood, stalking up towards Roxas.

"Wh-Wh-What business is it to you? He's not a piece of property, he's a human being," Roxas tried to stand his ground as he watched the man click the inside of his cheek as he cockily chuckled at the boy's words.

"Oh boy, he's really worked you over, he is truly a piece of work…"his flashed an angry stare, one that burned with jealous, lust, and burning passion to destroy anyone that tried to tell him other wise, "…What was it he did to you to make you feel so special to him?"

Roxas felt nausea rising in his stomach, "Well kid…what was the first thing that told you, you were meant to be?"

"…The first time he kissed me in the boy's bathroom at school," he tried not to falter in his answer, or show he was absolutely frightened of this lustful monster staring him down, "I thought it was a joke, or just some sadistic way of him trying to assert his way…"

Dirty blond stood watching the boy faltering, he could see barriers falling, and breaking, "Did he tell you about my sadistic little prank using prank underpants? He blew it out of portion," his smile was almost as devious as Namine's, it was sickening to watch, "…He's known for blowing everything out of proportion just to make sure that people feel sorry for him."

"Get…the Hell…out of my house," Roxas teeth were clenched in rage, if a dagger could've appeared in his hands, he would've been at the boy's throat, slashed it open, and stabbed him numerous times to erase that smug face from his mind, "…And you WILL stay away from Axel, you understand me?"

The man's face crooked into a grin that could make a crocodile ready to snap the man's face off; his hands clutched around Roxas' collar as he held him close, his breath was reeking of cheap liquor, "You can have him…for now, but remember…even angels fall from GRACE!" he dragged the blond to the open window where he dangled him out of the bedroom window, "HERE'S YOUR FIRST FLYING LESSON LITTLE BLOND ANGEL!"

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Roxas' voice was struck by the cold air of the mid morning as he struggled to bring himself back inside, "SOMEONE! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

"Scream all you want little man…that sweet piece of fiery ass is going to be mine, and you, you're just going to be another mark on the list of suicidal teens from dysfunctional homes," the man's hands let him go as Roxas' grappled with the rain gutter; he could feel it creaking as the man watched the boy struggling, "…All good little angels have to fly solo at one time or another."

He turned away from the window as he headed down the stairway and straight out the front door, his eyes slowly came upon Axel's, "Nice little toy you've latched your self onto, but as you know…all toys break, eventually," he patted his shoulder as he worked down the pathway; his eyes faintly gazed up at the struggling little angel on the rain gutter as his fingers made an image of a fake gun, _"See you around…Blond Angel."_


	9. Dare You To Move

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters that are brought up in this fan fiction they are under the strict ownership of Disney and Square Enix. Everything of this story is purely fan written.

AN: Warning: This is not the end of Tides just yet! There is still more to come, so, keep looking for more you guys! A little update on all this, I received my FIRST Review the other day since I'm not online that much due to Mon. mornings from 9 a.m. to 4 p.m. I'm off at a Medical Assisting Internship then a class from 5 p.m till almost 10 p.m. at night and ready to hit the pillows the moment I come home. Tuesdays I try and get on if I can after getting home from the Internship before having to dart out for a class at 7 p.m. till almost 10, and I managed to QUICKLY catch up on emails and caught a review from: The Critic Zoa. Thank you so much!

Chapter 9: Dare You to Move, Dare You to Lift Yourself Up Off the Floor

Falling was something that had never been on his mind, he knew that falling was the one thing that came when you allow yourself to remain open only to be hurt by outside forces. It can hurt, be a welcome relief to something we've been waiting for, but for Roxas, it was something he didn't expect to hit like this; he didn't want to fall like this, he feared the end of it all. Fingers were growing numb as he fought to fight himself back up onto the awning of his window, he didn't want to see his life ended so quickly.

As much as he struggled, he knew it wasn't helping his current situation, everything was burning and ripping like strings being ripped out of a well worked cross stitch pattern, "…Damn it…it can't end like this…life was just starting to get better, its not fair," he felt that just letting go, crashing to the pavement and allowing his self to crash into a million pieces would be the best way to end all this pain, "I guess…that promising wish to that Nurse…is going to die with me."

"Or its just beginning, like your life is just beginning, from the real start of everything," words were soft and comforting as a slender reached out, grabbing the boy by the fabric of his shirt as he pulled him back in, holding him in his arms, "…I'm sorry about not following you inside."

"GET OUT OF HERE THEN!" screaming could be heard in the hallway as doors slammed, things being slammed around as strings of profanity sprung out from sprinklers of angry people, "I DON'T NEED YOUR ASS IN MY HOUSE, AND TELL YOUR SON TO NEVER COME AROUND HERE! HE'S AS SCREWED UP AS YOU ARE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DAMN GAY BASTARD!"

Roxas curled his fingers tight against Axel's chest, "Is it always this crazy?" his thumb brushed against the boy's forehead as kissed him softly against his brow, "Roxas?"

"…You need to get out of here before she turns her hate on me, and especially you," he didn't want to tell him to leave, just moments after he had saved his life, not once but twice, but then again, he didn't want to go through losing him, "Please, if I lose you now…"

Axel's lips curled around Roxas' but Roxas couldn't handle the man using romance and soft kisses to cure everything, "Axel…no…"

They started to become harder, the man pressed his hands into the boy's hips as he seemed to sit up above the headboard of his own bed as he started ravishing him, ravishing him the same way he had, that first time against the lockers. No matter how Roxas tried to beat him off, whisper angrily for him to stop through soft mews and moans as the man hit every part of him that made him react in a way he wanted him to react. Roxas bucked against him as he gasped, gasped like a fish out of water through the stingy kisses as he worked his hands up around the man's waist as he worked his fingernails in hard against the flesh under the fabric of the shirt. Axel hissed under his fingernails scratching his flesh as he bit into the kiss making Roxas almost scream as he finally felt eyes burning into their bodies.

When we think the moment is just perfect, someone comes along to ruin it, "So, not only was my date a fag, so is my own son," she swigged back another shot of the cheap liquor that hung on her breath, "…Enjoying the ride so far boys?"

A phone dropped from her hands as her other hand threw the empty glass at the wall over her son's head, the next moments flashed like a whirlwind of a rollercoaster teetering out of control. She was a lioness threatened for the life of our own cub as she ripped her nails into Axel's back, throwing him against the wall; stings left welts upon a face tear stained as his voice screamed for the animal to stop. Her claws left track marks against his pure face as the sounds of sirens blared outside the house, the blond form now lay curled up on the floor, unmoving to the world. Voices were exchanged as cold steel slapped onto the creature that seemed to pose a threat to the lioness and it was gone, as for the lioness; she was slapped with steel.

"You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, if you do not have any attorney or can not afford, one shall be appointed to you by the Courts," authorities took the lioness and threat away, "…You better hope that boy lives."

"Piss off, pig," the woman's words and speech were slurred as she glared daggers at the split lipped, bleeding, bruised red head, "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, YOU GAY BASTARD! WHEN I GET OUT, YOUR ASS IS MINE! I WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR NONCONSENTUAL RAPE! YOU HEAR ME! YOU WON'T EVER SEE HIM AGAIN!"

The officer nodded as the car tore away, her words were still screaming from the squad car as the sounds of a gurney being rolled out of the house passed by the red head, "Roxas…"

A hand held him back as he moved towards the gurney, "Where you going?"

"That's my friend…" Axel tried to make the situation calm as he watched him move by him in slow motion, "…My boyfriend."

With a simple nod, an officer walked him over to the gurney as he watched the still form, "Sir, we have to get him to the Emergency Room," the Paramedic closed the doors as Axel watched painfully as he fell to his knees, the sounds of it pulling away with the sirens, it was enough to destroy him.

"Let's go, son," the officer pulled him up as he sat him into the police cruiser, it pulled away as the day seemed to do the same, night began to set in; even in the shadows of the night, demons may charm you and deceive you, one such one was hiding amongst them.

After many hard days, questions from Social Services about home life in Roxas' life, among other things, the boy was released, after an evaluation of his mental status; entering back into school was going to be hard, "Hey, we heard about what happened; you okay?" Hayner placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder, but the boy slightly winced at the blonde's touch, "…I guess that answers that."

"Roxas, what happened at your house has spread like wildfire and unless you say someth---" Olette paused as she saw the sharp tongued blonde shark of Twilight High come strolling by them with her typical posse.

A small gaggle of whispers started to perk up the moment they passed by Roxas, "So, its finally come out, my former boy toy is in love with a guy, heh, I knew you were going to come out of the closet sooner or later," Namine's words couldn't have been anymore to the point or sharp tongued as she swaggered on by, "Give my regards to your little boy toy, he really snagged himself someone special."

Roxas was not a man to strike a woman, but something snapped that day as he charged over the table, dragging her around the room as he slammed her against a wall, screams screeched out as the crowd dispersed, "Listening here you little bitch…I never loved you, you are nothing more then a little crack induced whore, and I hope that in the future, you end up with some incurable disease from banging so many guys without protection," his hand let go of her throat as he ran through the halls, terrorizing them wherever he went until he came to a stop in front of the quad; everything he had been holding back fell out, "…Just when I found my happiness…it disappears in an instant."

Leon had been watching the whole scene from the office, such actions against a girl would've been grounds for expulsion, but after the Hell Roxas had gone through, "…Its time I talked to him," a hand worked down the front of the man's chest as a soft eyed blue eyed blond rested his head in the crook of the man's neck, "Its time he knew who his Father really is."

"Do you think now is such the best time…after what the bitch of a Mother of his, the same one you thought was the one, put him through, do you really think now is the best time?" the man embraced Leon from behind as if to give moral support, "If you're going to do something…take it slow."

Leon's fingers entwined with the man behind him, his breath softly sighed, "This from the one who was up for taking it fast last night with that little bedroom romp of ours," he leaned back into the blond as he caressed his lips over the man's, "…I'll be back."

Leon's footsteps were soft and steady as his hand gently touched upon the boy's shoulder so as to not to scare the boy, "…What do you want?" Roxas' words snapped out faster then the man could pull his hand away from the boy's shoulder, "Come to heckle me like the rest of the damn school?"

His body seemed to relax as he sat beside the boy, "If I was, then I would probably be in the same position as you if I was to come out to the school and school board that I'm not so straight a board anymore," his eyes flashed to the boy, hoping to enlighten his face or even the mood, "…There is something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. Ever since you started coming to this school…"

"So what is it…?"

Leon tried to ready himself to reveal the truth, "18 years ago, I made an utter fool of myself by trying to see myself with a particular woman; she seemed like the one, but, as they say, the crazier the woman, the more trouble you've fallen into. I found that out the hard way, especially when she called up screaming in my ear that I had knocked her up…" he paused as he watched to see if Roxas was even listening, "…After she told me she was pregnant…I ran, I ran as far as I could leaving her to fend for herself," his eyes looked upwards to the sky as he then gazed over to Roxas, the boy was losing interest, "To save you the boring details…about 4 years ago…when you showed up here, I found out I had a kid."

"You, with a kid, I never pegged you for being the fatherly type," Roxas sarcastically scoffed as he just wanted to leave and go hide somewhere, "So, who is the bouncing bundle of joy you heard of?"

Leon wanted to set the mood for it all, and talking to his possible son in a setting such as this, didn't feel like an exact moment he had pictured, "Roxas…" he pulled the boy into his arms, "…My son."

Roxas felt as if he would explode, he couldn't handle anymore secrets, but for some reason, his mind told him, this felt right, this was exactly a moment he need to cure him from the past event of the event at home, "…L-Leon…" he felt as if he would cry as he wrapped his arms around the man's chest, burying his crying face into his chest.

Cloud watched from a distant at the new scene that had shown itself, _Now…to fix what was broken…_

"YOU ASSHOLE! I TOLD YOU I WASN'T INTERESTED IN YOU, AND LOOK WHAT YOU DO! YOU SCREW UP SOMETHING I HAD GOING AND IT WOULD'VE WORKED OUT FINE IF YOU HADN'T WALKED BACK INTO MY LIFE!" Axel was furious as he slammed the dirty blond around the room, but the blonde's cocky smile remained, no matter how much Axel trashed him, "I can't believe you're still smiling after all the Hell you put me through."

Demyx worked to worm his way into the man's heart as his hands made a grab at his waistline, tugging at them as he tried to drag a kicking and screaming redhead into his lips, "…This is all I get, you fighting me, why can't I get the reaction you get out of that cheeky blond every time you made this move on him," his tongue lolled over the man's pulse point, "Mmmm…you sure are a tasty little stud."

Axel's hands balled up into fists as he fought to slug the man upside the head as he did, sending him sprawling to the floor, "You, are such an ass, why don't you go back to pretending you weren't gay, I was fine with that side of you," he walked out the door as he slammed it, leaving the man to suffer on the floor, but it only took one moment as he cracked the door open, "You come after me again, and I'll kill you, Demyx."

"Axel, Axel, Axel, always playing Axel, you play hard to get…and that's what makes the chase even more appeasing," Demyx wiped at the blood forming on his split lip as he shut the door again.

School was let out as Roxas stood in the Hall of Lockers as he watched the rest of the student body file out, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were the first to spot him by himself, "Roxas, what are you doing out here? You missed most of all your classes today," Olette reminded him of the fact that he had missed ALL of his classes; he had never made it to first period.

"Hey, Earth to Roxas, this is Hayner and your friends calling, do you read us?" Hayner waved a hand in front of his face as to get his attention.

"Yeah, yeah," Roxas brushed his hand away as he seemed to have the same smile he had when he realized something was different about himself, "I've got some news that's liable to send you guys into a tailspin."

"Hey, we've heard worse things, spill," Olette sat him down on the floor, just in case it was one of those news you had to sit down for before you fell down from the reality of it.

Roxas' chest felt as if it would burst, he was still getting over the new news he had heard, "…Principal Leonhart…" he couldn't keep himself from shaking as he finally let it come out, as if it were as natural as taking a breath,"…is my dad."

Silence is golden they say, but when that silence is a shocked, and almost disturbed silence that feels like it could grow and grow, to swallow us whole to finally just scream out or make some wild noise to interrupt it. His friends eyes on him as he looked at their stunned faces; he waited for them to make a move or say something. Congratulate him, ask him how he knew it was true, how did he find out, what took him so long to find or be told any of this? Nothing, just pure and utter silence, stunned silence that couldn't be rendered from its spot as it seemed to overwhelm its new found listener, and the ones who had just heard its truth preached.

Olette's arms wrapping around his shoulders as soft tears seemed to dance on her face fell on his shoulders as she whispered in his ear, "…I'm so happy for you Roxas, the nightmare can end."

As is said, silence is golden and this moment of silence that could be only the answer to everything, was the greatest form of gold that Roxas could own at this moment, bigger and brighter, worth even more then his newly created relationship, "…It can end…"

Shocked by the OC moment with Demyx being a psycho coming after Axel and nearly killing Roxas? There is no incoming AkuDemyx into this...its just meant to spice up the story and it might come back to bite Axel and Roxas later kind of helping to tie in why Roxas had that almost, "STELLA!!" moment from the old movie scene from the movie, "A Streetcar Named Desire" over Axel. I'm still working up how to play that in...and the whole Psycho Mom thing, let's just say, WAY too many teen aged movies where Mom's have way too much control over their kids or from reading angst like fanfics sort of like the well written, "Loneliness Remedy" that might've spurred the out of control life Roxas is facing. If you aren't too taken back by this change in writing style you haven't seen in any of my other fanfics, and have managed to hold on till now...Thank You. Reviews would be nice. The ending is still many chapters away. Keep holding on Guys.

Also another note to this, if you don't recognize the Title name; its the opening chorus line from "Dare You To Move" by Switchfoot. It basically is stating, I dare you to make the first move towards changing all of this, and that's what Axel is trying to do, and what Leon has done to help Roxas gain that happiness he was asked to gain when he was mainly a baby. Can you guess who the Nurse was that asked him to keep that wish? Don't know or have no clue? Don't worry, I'll make sure to make known soon enough.


	10. Future or Long Ongoing Future

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters that are brought up in this fan fiction they are under the strict ownership of Disney and Square Enix. Everything of this story is purely fan written.

Chapter 10: Future…or Long Ongoing Torture

How was it, that things had come this far, to come from a start that was less then what was expected, to be put to making and keeping a promise given by someone that could almost be a Guardian Angel? How had this life come from a start of hate for the existence of such a young life, a mother who thought only of herself and didn't care what she did to make herself well known in the Business World, which was now crashing down around her? Questions, they ask us to think, be critical thinkers, these things had been on Roxas' mind ever since he could remember, and he knew a few answers for them, and they were as close as those around him.

Things were just beginning, and so was Namine's mouth, "So, I just wanted to talk to him and he decides to just shove me around as if I'm some punching bag," no one seemed to be paying attention to her anymore, "Hello, I'm speaking here."

"Sorry, we don't speak Liar," Sora was less then willing to listen to her anymore, no one was listening anymore, "Why don't you start telling the truth for once? Because I'm sure Tidus wants the truth about you about you two, I know he does since he's starting to question if you're just using him to get what you want from someone you can't get anywhere else."

Riku's gaze was stern as he watched Sora get up along with the others, "Turns out, your little life is over as it seems," the group got up and headed in separate directions, leaving Namine to sit by herself, questioning her own self.

"Tch, whatever," the sound of someone sitting down across from her made her look across the table as the person who seemed to be questioning her loyalties was staring at her, "Tidus?"

He couldn't answer as he finally got up and headed past her, "I guess that's your answer for anything and everyone, I'm just a whatever. See you around, Namine."

Axel waited outside of the school in the quad, casually smoking, but then he thought of how Roxas felt about them as for the first time since taking up the nasty habit after being betrayed; he gave up on the nasty habit, "I wonder how Roxas is holding up after the last run in at his house…Man, who knew a Mom could be as psycho as that one?" he shuttered at the memory of the full out war he had gotten into to save Roxas, but he still felt, he had failed him.

"_Mom, don't refer to him like that!"_

"_Shut up!" the sound of a hand hitting a face was heard as it seemed to resonate throughout the room._

"_ROXAS!"_

"_How dare you speak to him, I can't believe the police aren't here already to arrest you…"_

"_M-Mom…stop."_

"_I should've ended your life before you even existed."_

"_Y-You…"_

"_What? You going to cry now…Aww, and here I thought had given birth to a boy, not a prissy girl."_

"_S-Shut up…"_

"_What was that?"_

"_SHUT UP!" _

_Roxas attempted to charge at the woman but the back of her hand was a trap for pain and torment as her drunken rage sent him sprawling into the corner of his night stand beside his bed, knocking him unconscious._

"_See…look what you made me do you little bastard?"_

_Axel looked on in horror as Roxas lay unmoving, a slight trickle of blood starting to trickle from the back of his head; it was then that everything that had lead up to Axel's arrest for accusations of attacking the boy without reason. The boy's mother was arrested for endangerment to her son, disorderly conduct, and abuse against her son._

"…I never want to have to put him through that again," he wiped away tears that had come on from remembering the darkened memories, but the moment he heard footsteps coming towards him; he knew he had to pull it together faster.

Blond hair came bouncing up as it was almost running at him as something seemed different about the figure running at him as he found himself being bowled over as he nearly cracked his head on the cement, "Hey…" lips found themselves around the man's as his smiled cracked through, "I was wondering when you'd show up before I had given up and thought that, 'Hmm, was this guy just trying to get his kicks off some innocent, unsuspecting, little boy?'" Roxas sat up as he helped Axel back up, but the man wasn't finished with him.

"…I thought I lost you that night," his lips were deep in against the boy's as he pushed up against a wall, losing himself in him, "Don't ever push me away when you think you can do it alone."

Roxas finally broke it off as he looked up at him panting, a look of worried painted on his face that the man's words confusing more then anything, "…Is there something that happened you're not telling me?"

"Roxas, don't you remember what happened the other night…the guy from my past betrayal decided he was going to do away with you to get to me, I saved you, but then…but then…" he couldn't bare to speak about it, he didn't think it was his right as his fingers traced over the scarring marks from the woman's nails that had torn up the boy's face, which made him flinch, "…But then, I nearly lost you more then once…by him…and by the woman that dares call herself your Mother."

He all but forgotten that night, but his demeanor shifted as he started to pace the quad with Axel watching him with fright in his eyes, "Roxas, I didn't mean to bring it up…I'm so sorry," he watched the boy almost crumbling, but it was made worse as the sight of Demyx strolling across campus seemed to crash it down, even Axel seemed to get scared, "What is _he _doing here?"

Demyx saw their gazes as he glared them down with his father's hand around his throat dragging him along to the Office, "So, you want to enroll your son in our School?" Leon trifled over papers as he handed them to the boy's father; he pulled his fingers back as he counted how many remained, "If you'll sign this paperwork, do the necessary steps listed in the paperwork, he should start school as soon as next Monday."

"Thank you," the man set about signing the papers as he kicked at the boy beside him, "Tell your new Principal, 'Thank You', Demyx."

The boy winced as he nearly felt like walking out or even slugging his Father out, "Thank You for this chance, sir."

Leon had seen the change in demeanor, but he didn't want to make any point at point it out, no use stirring the waters, after the papers were signed and filed away, the deal finished that Demyx would be starting school Monday; they were free to leave and Leon was free to escape the darkness that seemed to be seeping around the office. Why is it when we feel things are going to get better, someone else steps in?

Leon noticed Roxas sitting beside Axel, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that the only reason Roxas was happier now then when he first started, that element was sitting beside him, "Roxas, can I have a moment with you?" Leon didn't want to interrupt anything that might be going on between Roxas and the interest in his life, "Don't worry, I'll have him back in one piece."

"Don't worry…you're about the only guy I can trust with him," Axel stood up, but the feeling of Roxas holding onto his wrist to make him stay seemed to weigh him down as he knelt in front of him, "…This is just going to be one of many steps towards your really happiness…"

Roxas still wanted Axel to stick around, but he knew that Axel was right as he softly pecked him in the lips, "Okay, you've got 20 minutes…and not a minute over," Roxas stood up as he followed Leon to a local Café not too far from the school as they sat and talked.

"So, how is life since your Mom is awaiting a Jury of her peers to convict her of almost twenty years of abuse?" Leon didn't mean for it to be blunt, but it was the only question that came to mind.

"Can't complain…it has been kind of a long journey to get from what happened to being human, in a way, you guess," his fingers worked the straw around in his drink, "…Still trying to make what you said about being my dad stick, but its kind of hard to do that when you've lived with the equivalent of Norman Bates' Mother for the past 18 years."

All he could do was just laugh at the unfortunate moments of his life, it earned a smile from Leon as he watched the boy starting to unwind, and loosen up as they continued to talk, laugh, and learn about one another, "Well…this has been fun, but I think we've been more then 20 minutes, don't you think…?"

"Axel."

"Right, Axel, don't you think Axel might be getting worried about where his boyfriend is with the school principal," Leon knew better then to say next what he soon let slip, "Because there have been cases of teachers or faculty having sexual relationships and feelings for and with their students."

"Eww, okay, stop right there," Roxas was a ball of nerves know as he tried to not let his drink come snorting out of his nose, "That's more then I want to know, because if its true you're my dad, that's just pure…oh god, that's an image I didn't need."

Leon and Roxas couldn't stop laughing about it until the Café owner almost had to have them escorted out of the Café; it was almost sundown by the time they left the Café, "Well…I think this where we part for the day, and I will see you, and Axel back at school Monday morning," Leon ruffled the boy's hair as he watched him brush him off, "I had fun."

"So did I…Dad," Roxas seemed a little unnerved about referring to someone that he knew as his Principal, his Dad, "…That was awkward."

"You don't have to call me that if you don't want to…" Leon's arms wrapped around the boy as he embraced him, "…It's going to be alright now its going to be alright."

Roxas wanted to believe it, but it was hard, "If you say so."

"Hey," the man lifted the boy's eyes up to his, "I know so…you've got someone who really cares about you…I know your Aunt would be happy to see you so happy right now."

Happiness is only what you make it, and in Roxas' eyes, it was in the eyes of the beholder that stood before him; it was real, happiness was just a few steps away from him as the lanky figure of the man he had fallen for stood a few feet away. His fiery hair wavered in the wind as he watched the happy scene, "Now, get on home to someone who is waiting for you…don't keep him waiting."

Roxas happily nodded as he ran towards the man with a bright and big grin about his face as the man picked him like a father with his son, happily running into arms of protection that could pick him up and make him feel ten times as big as the world. Leon could hear the boy's soft laughter and playful screams as Axel seemed to try to get Roxas to be as playful as a little kid. It was joy to his ears to hear the boy laughing so heartedly, the scene was almost like watching something of the past he had only wished he had been apart of when the boy was growing up.

_It's been so long since I've seen you this close…in those past years I use to watch you painfully watch that woman drive away in another man's car while my own Sister was forced to watch you…_

"You know Leon, it would be easier for you to be in his life if you weren't just watching from the side lines of life," someone had in the fleeting moments had walked up behind him, a soft brunette stood with her arms crossed across her chest, "…Its more fun to be close to them having them in your arms, able to just hear their voice so close to you, listen to their day that they would usually tell to their Mothers."

Leon knew the voice all too well, "Then why don't you become his Mother, save him any more pain in case that psycho woman he calls a Mother finds herself released because some stupid Judge decides to sympathize with her," he didn't need someone on his back telling him how to work his life into the role of a "Father" after just learning a small time ago he had a son, "Or are you just trying to pawn off all adult like responsibility on me like always, Aerith?"

"Leon…or was it Squall…" her tone drawled out as if she had something on him as she watched him grow tense.

"Don't EVER mention that second name to me again," he sounded as if he would turn on her and deck her into the wall.

"Whatever name you go by now; you have responsibilities now…and you need to live up to them."

Leon turned to address her once again as he saw the sun was setting and the street lights were coming on, "Like you have the responsibility to tell him you're the one that almost 18 years ago told him to keep a promising wish you had for him…to grow up and become happy…well, when was that suppose to come, Aerith?" his eyes steely stared her down, his voice raging with anger, each to their own was at fault for not being there for the boy, "…Was it suppose to come when his Mother finally decided to be one and break up something that was only brought on because his life was going in a direction it shouldn't have gone in until someone else stepped in and fixed that? Or when she finally decided to beat the living crap out of him?! TELL ME WHEN IT WAS GOING TO COME!"

Aerith knew when to just walk away from him, "Now…it should come, now," the sound of her footsteps walking away were the sound that filled his ears as the soft laughter of Roxas as happy as he had been in years seemed droned out.

Monday couldn't have come anytime sooner for the school, especially its newest student, but this time, when Mr. Zexion was introducing the class; he couldn't seem to keep himself from stumbling over words, "S-Sorry class, I have to go do something, i-important!"

"What's his problem?" Roxas glanced to Axel as if the man had any ideas as they saw Demyx make his way to the back of the room and into a corner to hide from the world, "…He seems like a dog that's had the crap beaten out of him by a sadistic master."

Axel's gaze was trained on him; Roxas' words seemed distant to him as he saw the hurt in the boy's eyes from the life he was living in now and the hurt of Axel brushing him off, "Axel, hey…" Roxas shook the boy's attention back to reality, "Are you listening?"

"Hmm…" Axel turned back his attention to the boy as the sight of Mr. Zexion coming back in, a little flustered and out of place as he tried to lead the rest of class.

Roxas tried his best not to laugh, but he couldn't help but watch Demyx making goo goo eyes at the Teacher which was making the Teacher grow hot under the collar as if it by magic, "CLASS DISMISSED!" the class started to disperse like the Red Sea, as did Demyx till the Teacher called him out, "Demyx, I need to see you after class."

_Great…first day of class and I'm already getting called out on something I haven't even done!_

"Coming, sir," Demyx casually sauntered over to the man, but the sound of a classroom door shutting and locking told him other things, "What is this? One on one, student/teacher tutoring and on the first day, what did I do to get so lucky to land something like this?"

Zexion knew that having a relationship beyond student and teacher was forbidden, but right now, all feelings of want for the boy, even if he hardly knew him was overriding those, "…It's a confession," his lips were instantly on Demyx's as he felt he would be pushed away but it came out differently as Demyx lightly pushed him away, momentarily.

"…That is the best…confession I've received so far…" his face cracked into a smile as he return the kiss softly to the Teacher as he pulled the curtain down on the window of the classroom door as they slid to the floor, lost in one another's arms.

Even when the day's end school bell rang, and all had gone home, two people remained back at the school, hopelessly lost in love; it was a start of Demyx's own journey into a love of his own. It was true, and unrifled above anything else. It was right.


	11. Blooming Love, Faltering Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters that are brought up in this fan fiction they are under the strict ownership of Disney and Square Enix. Everything of this story is purely fan written.

Chapter 11: Blooming Love, Faltering Faith

"Is it ethically legal to stock pile funds against clients accounts for the use of own purposeful use for one's own everyday needs?" Axel read over the text as his eyes were fixed on the book, but his eyes were soon on Roxas; the boy seemed lost in his own world, "Roxas, what's the answer?"

Roxas had seemed lost in thought ever since they had gotten back to his house, something was bothering him but he couldn't bring himself to handle it, the very thoughts of Leon being his Father. They were scary, unnatural, and awkward, if it leaked out to the school that he was the Principal's son, everyone would start treating him differently, and he didn't want that.

Axel's hand on his shoulder as if the hand that had been flashing up and down the front of his face wasn't enough to rock his world, "Hey, you in there or am I talking to a kissable brick wall?" his face was contorted in worry over the boy; he had heard from Roxas that Leon was the boy's Father and even after hearing it, he could tell Roxas seemed out of sorts.

"Hmm…sorry, I guess I got lost in my own world, and the answer is not only is not ethical, it is immoral and punishable by a long prison sentence as well as utter downfall of the company owned by the individual," Roxas closed the book as he shifted off the bed and started pacing, "…Please tell me or do something to make me forget about everything…I just…I don't know what to do about this whole, Principal Leonhart being my Father…it doesn't seem possible."

Axel watched the boy pace like a lion caged up in a cage smaller then its own form, the boy's hands were wringing themselves over and over as if they would cause a fire to spark, "Roxas…" he stood in front of him with his own hands intermixed with Roxas' as he softly kissed him, "….It'll be okay, it'll work out."

"…How can you be so sure? Your family can't be as dysfunctional as mine has been," Roxas let go of him as he walked over to his doorway; he thought he had heard a door open downstairs.

In the past, the door opening could only mean the sounds of his psychotic mother coming home, drunk, hung over, and pissed off, but as he cracked open the door and glanced down the stairway. A different face he hadn't seen since his near breakdown after the first time Axel had decided to make the moves on him, greeted his face and line of vision as she looked up from the kitchen counter.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite little nephew," Aerith seemed almost too pleasant as she watched Roxas coming down with the slightly shy figure of Axel following him like a lost puppy, "You going to introduce me to your new shadow or do I have call Leon to come help expel the elusive intruder tailing you?"

Roxas felt taken back by his Aunt's mood lately and her words seemed to almost make Axel high tail it back to Roxas' room to escape out the bedroom window, "He's harmless, Aunt Aerith," Roxas wound his hand in Axel's as he lead him down the stairs as he brought him towards her as he nudged himself up closer against the man, "…This is my boyfriend."

Axel tightened his grip on the boy's hand as he stood as a firm support for him, fearing that this woman that was the boy's aunt would lunge at him like the boy's psycho Mother had, but she seemed different. Her features softened as she sat down what she had had her hands on as she embraced Axel; it made him flinch at her touch but her voice in his ear, softly laced with tears.

"…Thank you for saving him," as she pulled back, her hands cupped around his face as to admire the face of her nephew's saving grace.

Whoever said afterschool meetings between students and teachers was something that could be a boring experience, never told that to Demyx, the sight of clouding had appeared on the window of the classroom that had been darkened. Breathing was soft from the figures in the room as Demyx lay on his back, his shirt open as he attempted to catch his breath. Zexion was at the window admiring the moonlight that had come upon the small room in the time he had locked them in the room.

Demyx sat up as he looked over at the Teacher, "Well…that was a fun learning experience, can we do it again sometime soon, Professor?" he waited for Zexion to remark on his comment, even if it was too early to be making such remarks.

Zexion was never one to answer too soon, but, "…Depends on whether or not you can keep up in my class," his eyes stared back at him as he moved towards him, his fingers working through the boy's hair, "Because I think you are a very bright student and you seem like someone who could excel in this class."

"Mnh…if I could get a kiss like before to seal that deal…I'm willing to stick around," Demyx seemed as cocky as ever as he ran his fingers through the Teacher's lilac hair as he pulled him in, crushing their lips together as hard as it had before.

"…This is going to be a _very _exciting last year," Zexion returned it as he crawled up on the table after Demyx as their fun from before returned with a full force, and with much more.

"You have one new message."

"Axel, this is your Father, try answering your phone for once because this is important."

"Don't do this to him over an answering machine."

"I'll do whatever I want."

"Don't do this to him…"  
"We're moving again, and this time, you don't have a say in the matter, we'll be in town in a couple of weeks, be ready to move when we come to town."

"End of message."

Leon turned the machine off as he took the tape out, his mind told him to do the right thing and toss the incriminating tape in the trash to save Axel, but another side told him, maybe, it was time that Roxas learned to stand on his own two feet. He had been put back up on his own two feet and was stable without the common denominator in his life everyday.

"…I'm sorry, Roxas…but its time…you learned to fly out of the nest…You were going to have to learn soon enough with High School almost over, and college a short time away," his fingers placed the tape back in the machine, rewound it back to the start of the new message, and left it as be, "Being responsible is a bitch."

Getting back into his car as he slid into the driver's seat, a pair of blue eyes fell on him as a hand placed its self in the man's lap, "It'll be alright…"

"How can you be so sure, Cloud? I left him to be raised by that monster and now…all I'm doing is running from my responsibility as a Parent, because I'm the only parent he's got right now."

"So, you're going to take on the responsibility of being 'Daddy' because I know from working at the Prison, that psycho woman is getting released soon," Cloud watched as Leon's hands gripped the steering wheel to a grip that turned the man's knuckles white, his face became an ashen gray as if sick with hearing the news, "I'm so sorry, Leon…I meant to tell you sooner."

Leon tried to keep himself from yelling at Cloud, lashing out at him, screaming into the night his hatred, but he felt sick to his stomach as he buried his head into the steering wheel column. Cloud wrapped his arms around the man as he listened to the man softly crying, "…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Papers of release from a world that's held us from the world outside us can give us relief, release, and utter peace, but when those we've hurt have hoped that we wouldn't see the individual again are released, "Mommy's coming home, baby, time to make us one big happy family again," the woman's smile was enough to make a sociopath turn towards the side of good as her arm linked with the man she had months before shooed out of her home, "Let's go get my son…time to make this 'Family' thing work, once and for all."

"Whatever, as long as you don't decide to chew me out again and be the psychotic bitch you were last time," the man quickened his pace as he seemed to drag her along, "Let's get going before I change my mind about us."

"Fine, but first, a drink to celebrate this happy occasion," it had been almost six months since she had had a drop of alcohol, but, in an instant, that was about to change, "And you're buying."

Dinner seemed awkward at Roxas' house as he tried to keep Axel from trying to foreplay him under the table from playing with his feet, wrapping his leg around Roxas', "accidentally" dropping something on the floor just to catch a head at getting Roxas to blush as red as Axel's hair. With each attempt, he found himself getting Roxas glaring at him, trying to smack him off and trying to verbally but yet not verbally telling him to stop.

There was one thing he didn't appreciate and that was the man's head in his lap as he sunk a hand with fingernails razor sharp in his scalp as made an excuse to look for something, "…Either you knock off the sex at the table foreplay before my Aunt catches you, or else…no sex till Graduation," he held a fork at the man's head as Axel took the hint.

"Geez…touchy much or are you just lacking some needed attention to unwind you," he wasn't scoring any points with the blonde as he saw Roxas was being serious, foreplay with his Aunt watching them, not aware that they were already doing one another as it was, "…Point taken and noted."

Aerith walked back into the room with some dessert for the boys as she saw that you could cut the tension with a knife, "Have you two gone all the way yet with one another?" leave it up to the Aunt to be as blunt as possible as Roxas nearly choked on the ice cream in his mouth with Axel looking on as a look of utter disbelief crossed his face, "…I guess I can take that utter silence as a 'Yes'?"

If looks could kill, then Roxas' blue face was enough to tell her she was pushing her limits, "Aunt Aerith! Aren't you the least bit concerned about the fact that I'm hooked up with a guy?"

"Roxas…are you ashamed of me?" Axel's pout looked as if it could melt the hardest hearts as he seemed to hang all over Roxas like a puppy looking for affection after having his Master yell at him, "Am I that bad a person that you have to ask such a question?"

Aerith could see Roxas was going to have to pull something off to fix this, unaware Axel was playing around, "I'm not concerned, I'm just glad to see you happier then I've seen you in the longest time, besides," she picked up the dishes as she put them in the sink of the kitchen,"…You've turned your choice in people around from that little blonde who dared call you her boyfriend."

"…Namine wasn't my first choice…she forced her self on me to get in good with my Mom, they are one in the same person," Roxas pushed away from the table as he walked out the front door as he sat on the stairs to watch the night sky.

Axel knew it had been a long and hard road to get from the pit of despair he had found him in, to reach this point now, but even with all his help, it was going to take some effort from Roxas to push himself up and move on, "You know Axel…the day Roxas called me up asking for my help, I had to ask myself, 'What happened this time? What did she do to push him this far now? What sight would I become upon this time, cops, blood, him locked away in his room to avoid her, glass broken on the floor?" her eyes looked up at him as she walked over to him, "…I didn't come upon half of those things, except for a heart broken boy who was confused about something someone had said to him…a promise to come back and tell him everything about himself."

"I meant to come back, but when you see someone who might have something to do with the broken doll in the house…its better to just leave its shattered self alone other then helping it up," his footsteps carried over to the front door as he joined Roxas outside, _Sometimes…that's all it needs…time._

Time can either be the catalyst of our destruction or the one catalyst of healing one needs to heal through all our pains and sorrows, rain is also such an elemental factor in all. Strange weather had decided to rain upon the two lovers as they raced back towards Axel's place because it seemed awkward for both of them to stay in at Roxas' place. Within the rains of a storm, people can find themselves lost in one another and when such things come, things happen.

"Come on, get your butt in here before I have to nail it to get it warm again…"Axel's charm was really out tonight as he pulled Roxas in by the collar as the boy took the lead as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck as he nipped at his lips, "…Okay, that's almost pushing it."

Roxas lightly chuckled as he did it again as he locked his lips with the man's as he pushed him back into the bed, "This pushing enough for you…or do you want more push?"

The man's hands wrapped around the boy's waist as he pulled him to lay beside him, "You really need something to unwind you…" the man rolled over on top of Roxas as he started to straddle him, his lips crushing over Roxas' the all too familiar foreplay was playing out, "…Let's unwind you."

Roxas was ready for anything as he felt it all coming upon them again, the same acts of love as he could feel himself gasping for more, faster, harder, more of Axel against him, but by some fateful accident, the boy's hand hit the answering machine as the message played.

He tried to stop the man's foreplay as he pushed him, "…Stop."

"What's wrong?"

"…I…I…I gotta go."

"Roxas?"

"I knew this couldn't last, I knew for some reason, you would be leaving…you've just been playing this out as long as you could until, well, congratulations asshole, you won!"

"Roxas, wait!"

The door had slammed in the man's face as he opened it quickly, charging down the apartment stairs as he raced after the boy in the crashing, pouring down rain and storm as he grabbed a hold of the boy's wrist; his voice was screaming to be heard over the roar of the storm, "Will you just stop for one damn minute?"

"Alright, you have one minute! And one minute only!"

"…I never knew they would be coming back to get me to make me move with them."

Roxas stood shivering in the cold, trying to hide the hurt on his face as he stood with his arms crossed across his chest, "Please, believe me Roxas."

"I do…"

Axel seemed puzzled at the boy's sudden answer, "You do?"

"Yeah, I believe that you LIED TO ME! YOU PLAYED ME! I THOUGHT WE MEANT SOMETHING!"

"Roxas please don't…"

"NO! I'VE HAD IT! WE'RE OVER! GET OUT OF MY LIFE, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, AND DON'T EVEN BOTHER SHOWING UP AT SCHOOL AGAIN!"

"Will you stop being an ass?! I'm trying to apologize and it's hard to apologize to a jackass who doesn't want listen or stop for anyone."

"No…so why don't you go back to your oh so wonderful little life you had before me, leave town forever…don't worry. I'll survive, I'll find a way on my own out of the Hell I'm in…" he threw his hands in the air as he continued on down the road, "Look for me in the Obituaries in a few years."

In that few fleeting seconds, it was over, everything, the happiness rollercoaster, had come crashing down into a fiery pile of nothing as thunder crashed around the site of the accident. It had taken two lives that night, a life of love that had started, and the life of Roxas', a life that had become happy, and now, was gone.


	12. Is This The End?

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters that are brought up in this fan fiction they are under the strict ownership of Disney and Square Enix. Everything of this story is purely fan written.

Author's Note: Well folks, this is the end of "Tides" for those of you who've taken time to read this or even read and review, thank you, you've made this story worth keeping going on, there were times I thought of scrapping it, but for some reason, this one just seemed to keep calling back to me to just work on and finish. So, I bring you this.

Chapter 12: Is This The End?

Hell is eternal, when we fall from grace, falter away or make our decision on where we stand in Religion, and falter down the way of temptation, darkness, and evil, when we finally see the end of our lives. Hell is where we are allotted to live our lives out at for eternity; it had been something Roxas had grown up in forever and it was what he had entered when he came home, drenched, cold, feeling as if nothing else could hurt him. That all became meaningless as he found himself in a war words, turmoil, screams of anger, broken glass and broken people again as the front door remained broken off its hinges as Roxas ran into the night.

Aerith watched the boy disappear into the night, "I don't know what my brother ever saw in you…I hope you and that man at your side go to Hell," her calm demeanor remained through her words as she headed out the door into the night and for home.

"Don't listen to her, she's just mad because she's never gotten as much action as you," the man at the supposedly reform woman's side wrapped his arms around her waist, "Come on, let's go celebrate up in your room."

On any other occasion, she would've happily given in, but this time, "…Not this time, there is someone I need to go see, and then someone I need to find," she brushed him off as she headed to her room, "You know the way out, use it."

"Whatever, I don't need you…I can get any woman," the man was less then pleased to be put out by a woman, "…Go find your self salvation, its not like I need you."

Self salvation is that what it's called when a parent finally decides that their own self deserving needs in life are no longer important and the simple, fragile lives of their children are what matters? How long does it take for a parent to come out of their own self serving selves to finally act like parents? Not long enough, but in a case such as this, "Do you think you're ready to start taking responsibility?" pen scratching against a notepad stopped momentarily as the eyes of a bleach blonde looked up at the individual before him, "Are you?"

"…Isn't it a little late in the game to be making up with him? After being gone these past three months and graduation in two weeks?" emerald eyes gazed up at the man's as red hair shifted at his every move, "Because as I've seen it…you aren't in any real position to be giving make up advice after the little scuffle I saw you have with your Receptionist last week."

The man cleared his throat as he closed his notepad, "Alright then, I think its time you were gone," he seemed to rush about getting him out of the office, "But do something for me."

"And what's that, Doc?" the man stood in the doorway watching the man trying to gather his thoughts, "Besides leave your office."

"…Go find him, you have a couple of weeks to make it better," his smile was genuine as he saw the Receptionist trying to avoid him, but yet he couldn't, "Who knows…he probably could use a friend like you right now."

It took a moment for it to process, but as he distantly heard the Doctor calling for the next patient, and saw the sight before him of the woman who had made Roxas' life a living Hell walk past him, "…I'll try that, Doc…See you later."

"So, how has home life been for you?" the Doctor's voice called out as he ushered the next patient in.

"Its getting there…but my son seems still resentful about something, I don't know if it's me…or something else," a hand brushed away a strand of jet black hair from her face as her soft teal eyes looked up at the Therapist, "…I found some notes in his room with a name on them."

Diaries, journals, personal notes written to either a significant other or between friends, they are something meant to be kept private and out of the prying eyes of our parents, but for this, "…I want my son to be happy again, and I don't know how to do that."

"Give him time, I'm sure on his own…it'll fix itself," he knew the name all too well, "Its not like the world is going to end, Rinoa."

"If only I had that kind of advice 18 years ago, and had the help I have now to not have made the mistakes I've made," a soft knock came on the door.

"Then where would I be able to find someone like you ever again?" Leon stood in the doorway with Cloud watching the small reunion, "It's good to see you again, Rinoa."

Reunions are meant to be happy endings to something that had broken apart those close to us in order to reunite all of those things; they are filled with tears of joy, laughter, joyful rejoicing that we are together once again. A chance to remember past memories and create new ones, but when those past memories are a mix of a past that was filled with unknown love from someone as close as a parent, to finding it in someone else, only to push them away because of something silly.

"You sure know how to screw relationships, Axel," a voice his ears hadn't heard in months came back to him as the sight of a Teacher he thought he had forgotten standing beside a sight he didn't think he'd be grateful to see again, "…You go away for six months and no phone call? Some friend you turned out to be."

Axel turned around as he meant to chew him out, but he was right, "So what's the charge for such sarcasm or am I just lucky today?"

"Believe what you want to believe, but…there is someone who I know could use you right now."

"Demyx," Zexion called out as he tapped his watch, "Class."

Demyx rolled his eyes as he waved Axel off as he headed back towards the way of the Teacher, "Remember what I said Axel…there is someone that could use you right now, don't let him go away before Graduation because you know how it is, after school is over…that's when most relationships fail."

"Come on Roxas, this is the last video project I'll get to make before we Graduate, so, come on, don't you have a few words for the people?" the video camera moved about the blonde as he sat watching a sight before him, oblivious to the slightly chubby faced teen with the camera in his hands, "Roxas?"

What was it that made him so oblivious to the world around him, how had he come to know these people around him; a slightly short tempered blonde with a stubborn streak as long as three football fields, a short haired brunette who seemed to want to make sure that those around her succeeded, and a guy who had an interest in the Film and Video Club. Why were they brought together like they had?  
"Yo, Roxas, Earth to Roxas from the Planet Twilight High, you are being summoned back to Earth," there came a slight rap to the distance eyed blonde as his hand reached out, jerked the blonde's hand and arm up behind his back as he seethed into his ear.

"I'll answer you, when I'm good and ready to, alright?" the cerulean blue eyed blonde's jaw was set tight as he could feel the boy's breath hitching in every inch of his being as he lightly seethed through his own teeth, "Got it?"

The blonde lightly nodded as he felt the other blonde release him as the trio watched the boy leave, a trash can was left tipped over in his wake of raging anger. Lately, no one could tell why he was angry as he was; there had been several dips, bobs, weaves, twists, and turns in the rollercoaster of the boy's life. A redhead had entered his life at the start of it all, just when his life couldn't handle anymore passengers, he had ridden the horrendous ride out with him, but when it go too scary, what does most people do?

"…That bastard…enters my life as quickly as the wind and leaves as quickly as a bee sting…I hate him…I hate that miserable son of a bitch, I hope you're happy. You've gone and left me alone when I need you, thanks a lot you jackass," his words were mumbled, angrily seething as he picked up a trash can and chucked it a row of Lockers, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! AXEL YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? I LOVED YOU! I LOVED YOU, YOU MISERABLE, UNGRATEFUL, SON OF A BITCH!"

The Quad fell into a hush as the boy fell to his knees, shoulders shaking, sobs softly leaving his body's core as he pounded both fists into the walkway, the sickening crunch of flesh, blood, and muscle, colliding with that cemented floor was sickening to the ears. Campus faculty was notified as Campus Security was called out.

"Come on kid, let's go," the guard attempted to help him up, but at this point, no one could save him from the Hell he had begun to spiral into.

"…Piss off," his words seethed from his clenched teeth as he elbowed the man away from him as he headed for the school's entrance.

Silence turned to shocked awed faces and words softly uttered between combined lunch groups as they watched him leave, the Guard proceeded to follow him to stop him, but a pair of eyes watching from the Front Office gave a sense of security. Moments were slipping by, this time, things were going to be different, a pair of soft hazel eyes with a pair of soft grey one's watched the blonde taking his walk of anger to the front of the school.

"…Leon, we can't let him leave like this, do something…please," Rinoa softly clung to the man, but she tried to respect the man's choice of lovers, "I don't want him hurt anymore."

Leon's soft eyes watched it all unveiling, but the sight of something red crossed Cloud's line vision as he gave a soft grunt to Leon as he nudged his head towards the image walking up to the campus, "Here comes salvation now," Cloud watched the figure walking up.

The gates of the school closed quietly behind the blonde as they seemed to close like a death march behind him as he fell to his knees once more holding his faintly bloody hands. His eyes and gaze turned to the skies, the face's opening of which words came from opened, for a few moments, there wasn't any words just faint gasps until, something uttered forward.

"AXEL!" his cry went out into the dawning skies above him as his face became stained with soft tears as their tracks created their way down his soft, pale cheeks.

Axel stopped in his tracks as he saw the pained sight before him, he felt he would fall to his knees in tears over the boy's crying form, "…Roxas," his voice felt choked up with tears as he called out to him.

Roxas was never one to believe in ghosts, but the voice he heard wasn't a ghost, it was an omen telling him to turn around and answer the voice; he was like a child lost in a crowded store, people rushing around him at the speed of light. Stopping his voice from being heard above the roar of the crowd, but something, some fleeting thing in him called to him and said, 'Stand up…go to the voice and answer his quaking call.'

Standing up, his knees quaked as did his voice as he looked towards the figure, "A-Axel…" his tears were still flowing as he started towards him as Axel started working his way slowly and then their paces picked up as they found themselves sobbing in one another's arms,"…I thought you were leaving forever."

"…My parents realized that I wasn't happy with them, they tried everything…they even sent me to some ward or facility for emotionally depressed teens, I've been so doped up on antidepressants I couldn't even call you," his hands brushed through the boy's face and hair as he kissed him so hard that he felt he would make their lips just numb from the contact, "…I made a bad choice in li---"

Roxas pushed him into the floor as he crushed him hard as he tasted their salty tears mixing with each kiss, "…No more talking, you're ruining the moment like you always do."

They entire school was an uproar of cheers as they all watched the happiness unfolding again, and it was just as loud as the Valedictorian of the school ascended the stairs to address the Graduating Class, "Well guys, its been a wild four years, but we've made it. When we are born, we are born innocent, pure, unspoiled, meant to live our lives to the fullest as the way God intend us to do. When I was a child, I would ask God, why, why am I in a life that has nothing to offer me?"

A soft rumble of voices of questioning about the speech seemed to elaborate from the crowd as the students graduating waited for the crowd to shut up, "HEY!" Demyx called out from the Graduating Class, "A little respect, please."

"…I always thought life was always going to be filled with that empty feeling that was until someone came into my life and fixed that question, gave me an answer and a reason to still live," Roxas paused as he felt he would become tearful as he gazed out into the faces of his classmates, until he found Axel, "…The man responsible for helping me through that is sitting in this Graduating Class today. I'm going to close with saying…when we're born, we are born with one simple wish; grow up and become happy. So, Class of 2008, my wish for this Class and the classes after us, is this: Grow up and become happy. Thank you."

The crowds roar of applause was almost a matched pitch to that of the Graduating Class as Leon ascended to the stage, "It is with my great Honor to not only give you the Graduating Class of 2008, but as well, make my final announcement, as this class moves on to other part of their lives, I am, as of this day, resigning from the position as this School's Principal. As well as our Business Ethics Teacher; he shall be leaving us to pursue a more promising career. Once again, congratulations Class of 2008, you've earned it."

When life begins, we don't expect much from it, we only know that at some point in our lives we are either going to float or sink after we are thrown into the ocean of life, the only way we can survive is by relying on the kindness…of strangers. As cliché and as farfetched a line it may be from such a play as 'A Streetcar Named Desire', it works for such a moment as all that has come across the lives.

"…So, Axel, any plans for the future?" Roxas wrapped his arms around the man's waist as the students stood up to traditionally throw their graduation cap's to kick off Graduation, "Or are you just going to wait and see what fate throws your way?"

"Hmm, well…one plan is to always have you still in my life…and not let you go, ever again," eyes were locked as the moment seemed to slow down around them, "…If you'll always have me."

Fate is fickle and strange, but people have a way of answering questions regarding fate; Roxas' hands cupped around Axel's face as he pulled him down to him, "…You never have to ask," the moment their lips touched, the roar of the students war hooping over the fact that school was officially out, but for Axel and Roxas; it was a roar of joy that life could truly begin.

_When I first started life 18 years ago, I never thought it would all come out like this, Mom has changed in a way that I have never seen her look like before; she's actually a parent, for once. Principal, I mean ex-Principal, or is it…Dad, has been coming around more often and let's just say, his "wife" is quite an interesting person. It seems that my, in a way, "Fairy Godmother's" wish to grow up and be happy…really came true, and she was there to see it come true and see it at work. I guess…that's just how life…is meant…to be._

_The End of Tides…This Time…There Is No Roll Out_


End file.
